Memories
by SGAFirenity
Summary: FUTURE FIC. Callie, Arizona and their two daughters go to their winter house for a vacation and with it comes questions of their past. Callie and Arizona share different memories of their lives, both to their kids and themselves; both the good and the bad. [repost with a new storyline]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone. This is the remake/edit of the fanfic that used to be on my account called Memories. The reason I have chosen to rewrite it is because I have lost interest in the idea that I was writing before. Then again, the last time I updated that fanfic was in June 2010 so it really shouldn't be that surprising. However, I will be including the memories that were in that one, they'll just come about a little differently because the concept is different in this one. I wanted to be able to include more of what's going on in Grey's Anatomy into this fic.

So, just in case you are wondering, this fanfic includes details up to the end of Season 9. The only difference is that Arizona still has her leg and I've included the memory that Callie thought about during that trial episode (10x09) where Arizona wants to have a baby. They don't lose it in this fanfic.

This chapter is almost identical to the previous Memories chapter one however, the intro is different and the grammar is better. From this point forward, I expect that by chapter 3, it'll be its own entity. So if you were a fan of the last one, you'll hopefully like this one too.

This chapter is going up so fast because the amount of people who author alerted me or followed the previous fic in only 3 days has been overwhelming so I hope to get a chapter up every couple of days. I hope I don't disappoint any of you.

Please leave reviews. :)

* * *

**MEMORIES**

Rating: PG-13 for now … might be M later  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything is owned by Shondaland and ABC.  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Summary: FUTURE FIC. Callie, Arizona and their two daughters go to their winter house for a vacation and with it comes questions of their past. Callie and Arizona share different memories of their lives, both to their kids and themselves; both the good and the bad.

**CHAPTER 1 **

From the very first moment Arizona saw Callie, she knew she was the one. They may have hit some bumps along the way but Arizona knew even when they shared their first kiss in that dirty bathroom at _Joe's_ that Callie was the one for her_._

_On one of the many crazy days Arizona had experienced with Callie, the day of Arizona's birthday, that same day she lost one of her favorite patients Wallace. His fight finally ended with him dying after keeping him alive for two more years than he was expected to live._

_Even though that day was sad and heart wrenching, when she got home she was met with something she never thought she would see. Her girlfriend was lying on the couch waiting for her...her of all people, and not just sitting there, she unfortunately fell asleep. At first Arizona was just going to stare at her girlfriend, at the beauty that was laying in front of her, the love of her life. When Callie opened her eyes to the sound of Arizona's keys touching the table, life sprung out of her. She went on talking about presents, hats and something else, Arizona wasn't quite sure because she was lost in her deep brown eyes and before she knew it she said it, she told her what she told Callie's father._

_"I love you."_

_It didn't matter that earlier that day she fought with Callie, that her patient died, all that mattered was in that moment her love was returned. When Callie said 'I love you' back that was what mattered. In that moment, she knew that Callie was the one._

_However, not even a year later, her dream was crushed when she found out that Callie wanted a child. Arizona almost lost her forever because she couldn't change her mind about children. Sure, she was a Pediatric surgeon. She dealt with kids on a daily basis but that didn't mean she wanted them too. It was hard to let go of one of the best things in her life over something as simple as having a baby. _

_That fateful day when eleven doctors were killed and seven were injured was the day that Arizona changed her mind for Callie. She decided that losing Callie over something as simple as a having a baby wasn't as bad as losing her completely. Especially since Callie stood up to the gunman Gary Clark. Essentially Callie saved Arizona and their patient. She could have died but she did it anyway. That was the moment Arizona knew Callie would make a great mother. So she changed. _

_Fast forward a few months, when Arizona came back from Africa. She knew she was going to have to fight for Callie because she had left her alone in Seattle but the love she felt for Callie had to be enough. At first Callie didn't want anything to do with Arizona but when Arizona wouldn't leave her alone she blurted it, the one thing that Arizona wasn't expecting, the one thing that she was hoping to be a part of._

_ "I'm pregnant." _

_Arizona wanted to feel joy for Callie because this had always been what she wanted but she knew she couldn't because she knew that the baby had to be Mark's. He was always her back-up when life didn't work for Callie. She had to decide if raising a baby that was Mark's was worth being with the woman she loved or walking away from it all. Of course, she chose to be with the woman she loved. It took some getting used to but eventually it became easy. Arizona and Mark cooking together for Callie, it worked. Callie got the woman she loved and her best friend. _

_Until one day when everything came crumbling down in front of both Arizona and Mark. Arizona and Callie were in an accident, mere moments after Arizona asked Callie to marry her. Their baby was in distress and Callie may never live. In the end, she did pull through it and they raised baby Sofia together with Mark helping as well. They had a beautiful wedding where all their friends came and they knew from that moment that they would spend the rest of their lives together. _

_All seemed well until Arizona and Mark were on their way to help a patient with Meredith, Cristina, Lexie and Derek in another city. The plane they were in crashed, deep in the woods. Arizona came out of it alive just barely. She almost lost her leg but by some miracle she recovered. Unfortunately, with all of his injuries Mark Sloan died. The father of Sofia, died. _

_Less than a year later, while at a baby shower for Meredith, Arizona had a wonderful idea. She asked Callie if she wanted to have another baby but not in the sense that she wanted Callie to carry it. No. She wanted to carry their second child. After weeks of deliberating on a donor, they finally chose a guy that was an Ivy League Poet. Not too long after that, Arizona was pregnant. Nine months after that and they had their second child. Her name was Breanne. _

_Ever since then, there life had been one for the fairytales. Yes, there were some ups and downs, like there always is in families but for the most part, they were happy. Happy and in love. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen years after Breanne was born, they're still happily married so happy that to them it still felt like those days back when they first began dating. Stealing kisses in the stairwells of _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital _or blushing at the sight of each other. To this day they still take each other's breath away with a single glance.

Just now in this very moment, Arizona was doing just that...staring when she really should be working. She just came off an eight hour surgery and needed to do her post-op but her eyes caught sight of her very stunning wife walking down the hall. Callie turned in her direction and caught her breathtaking blue eyes for just a moment, she smiled her famous Calliope smile before turning back to Cristina Yang who just walked up to her. A blush came to Arizona's cheeks as she turned back around to her paperwork.

Moments before, Cristina walked over to Callie, "You're wife is staring at you, I hope you know that."

Callie glanced over to Arizona smiling and saw a blush appear on the blonde's cheeks, "I know." She smiled to herself feeling the affect that they both have on each other. "I can't help it if she likes to stare, I don't mind. In fact I do it all the time to her," she looked back to see Arizona's back facing her, no doubt doing paperwork before they head home.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe you and roller-skate girl are still going strong. I mean seriously it's been like what a decade you two have been together."

"I'd say closer to two decades." She smiled at the realization that they been together for so long. "Seriously though, you still call her roller-skate girl?"

"It's just a nickname Callie, and besides everyone needs a nickname and that nickname...well it suits her so I use it. Just like my nickname, it suits me and everyone knows it." She smirked, raising her eyebrow in triumph.

Callie shook her head side to side, "You need help Yang, and too much cardio has made you insane. More insane than usual, you know just because you're the attending of cardio doesn't mean that you have to do EVERY surgery there is. I mean do you live in the hospital or what?"

"Whatever Torres, you're just jealous that nobody calls you an Ortho-God unlike me who everyone calls the _Cardio God_. Now get out of my way, I must get to my surgery." Callie moved aside as Cristina walked off in triumph.

Callie shook her head again as she watched Cristina walk off, _'She needs to get a life outside of this hospital.'_ She thought to herself before turning toward Arizona whose back was still facing her.

Arizona continued flipping through the pages of her patient's chart making sure every detail had been updated since she did his surgery. '_I wonder what is taking Calliope so long, it's not like Yang likes to talk much.'_ She pondered just before she overheard a conversation Callie was having not very far behind her.

"Dr. Torres, do you have any surgeries I could scrub in on," a young intern eagerly asked.

Callie mentally kicked herself, '_So much for sneaking up on her.'_ "No, I actually don't but if you can catch Dr. Yang she might let you scrub in on her surgery Dr. Samson."

"Thanx, I'll try and find her."

Arizona smiled knowing that Callie clearly tried to sneak up on her but failed because of the intern she ran into. Just then she felt the presence of her wife as she felt her two strong hands rest upon her hips before encircling around her front. Callie moved closer, her head nearing Arizona's left ear and huskily she whispered, "Hi there," before planting a kiss just below her earlobe.

She drops her pen as she rested her hands on Callie's and turned her head to the left to look into Callie's eyes, "Hi."

Still in the position they're in Callie closed the distance between them, connecting her lips with Arizona's. Callie moved slightly to her left, around Arizona to get better access, brushing her lips against hers, feeling the tingly sensation as Arizona pulled Callie closer to her.

Getting lost in the moment, neither one of them noticed the people who stopped to stare at them until... "Ugh, you two are married for a reason! Why don't you two do that at home?"

They pull apart and see people standing nearby. Blushes appear on both their faces as they look around at the people who gathered around them. "Sorry," Callie said trying to sound apologetic but failing because of the look she had on her face from the oh-so-hot kiss she just had.

Callie turned back to Arizona. "So, maybe we should go home. We might even be able to beat the kid's home so that we can continue this." She pointed between the two of them as she raised her eyebrow thinking about all of the possibilities.

Arizona smiled at her suggestion before looking at her watch. However her smile kind of fell off after seeing what time it was, "It's unlikely, we'll probably just beat the kids home by about ten or so minutes. Besides, you know we have to make sure we've packed everything for our winter escape."

"True, we do but we can do that after the kids get home. Plus ten minutes is still ten minutes, come on." With that they head for the attending locker room to change and head home.

Just as Arizona had predicted they entered their house with a few minutes to spare before their two daughters and two of their friends were about to get home from school. Entering the house Arizona placed the car keys to their SUV on the key hanger near the garage door as Callie took off her jacket and placed it in the closet nearby. Arizona did the same once she took off her shoes and placed them in the closet with her jacket as well.

"So, what do you think? Should we make our girls and their friends some brain food for when they get home or what?" Arizona asked as she made her way toward the kitchen.

Callie followed her past their family room and into their kitchen, "We _could_ do that...or..." She walked up behind Arizona just close enough to smell her fruity conditioner. "We could continue what happened at the hospital."

Before even turning around Arizona could feel the grin on her wife's face. Finally she turned around agonizingly slow and came face to face with her wife, "As much as I would _love_ to do that Calliope, our daughters are going to come through that door any minute now." She put an emphasis on the word love, making it even more agonizing for Callie even more so when she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Arizona pulled away with a smirk on her face as she saw the look on Callie's face, one of true lust.

She sighed, "Fine, I guess I will have to wait until later when we're all alone."

"It's unlikely we will have any alone time until we get to Whistler. I mean the drive is a little over four hours from here. However, when we get there I'm sure we could stow away somewhere." Arizona winked at Callie as she pulled out a plate from the cabinet.

"Right, well I guess I will have to _try _and _resist_ you until then." Callie looked at her with a raised eyebrow trying to crack her wife's defense.

Arizona shook her head, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. You're not going to crack my defenses like you've done _so _many times in the past."

Callie walked closer to her wife, grabbing the plate from her and placing it on the island behind Arizona pinning her against the island, "I know. That is _why_...I know it will work. Face it...you...can't..._resist_...me." She whispered agonizingly slow into her ear.

"I...We..." Arizona stumbled over her words trying to regain composure to respond and it actually make any sense.

Callie pulled back and smiled, "That's what I thought." She then turned around and headed to the fridge, "So I was thinking a vegetable tray with dip for the girls. What do you think?" She said smirking as she looked over at her wife who clearly looked shell-shocked.

After a minute or two of regaining composure Arizona finally spoke, "Tease," she glared at Callie and Callie just smiled.

A few minutes later they hear the front door open. Callie who was chopping up some carrots turned to Arizona who was washing the vegetables in the sink, "Sounds like our girls and their friends are home."

Sofia, the oldest came in first hanging up her car keys. Arizona and Callie bought Sofia a car for her 18th birthday and for staying on the Honour roll all semester. Her birthday was about a month earlier. Then Breanne came in, her fifteen year old sister. Even though they were three years apart in age, they were the closest of sisters, they act more like friends then they do sisters. Being so close helped with things at school like bullying and making friends because they have a lot of mutual friends. The two girls who walked in after Breanne were a prime example of mutual friends, more like best friends. Samantha Davies who is Sofia's age and Allison Moore who was Breanne's age, she just recently turned 16. All four of these girls thought of each other like sisters and so were at the Robbins-Torres residence on a regular basis.

They are there so often, Callie and Arizona practically think of them as their own daughters because they saw so much of them. If they had a project in school, they were at their house working on it, whether they were in the same group or not.

The girls were so close that when Callie and Arizona had told their daughters months ago that they were planning a vacation, they immediately asked if their friends could come too. So they asked Sam and Allison's parents if it would be alright and like usual they said yes because they know how protective Arizona and Callie are of their children.

As Sofia placed, her keys on the key hanger she noticed the SUV's keys, "Hey Breanne didn't our moms say they weren't going to be home until much later?" She looked over at her sister questionably hoping that she wasn't losing her mind.

She looked over at her sister, "Ya why?"

Sofia pointed at the keys hanging up, "Aren't these the SUV keys?" She pointed at the keys before looking back outside the garage door and in fact seeing the SUV parked in its spot.

"Hm...Guess their surgeries must have ended earlier then they first thought." Breanne looked outside as well to see the SUV.

Samantha chimed in, "Well that's good. Now we won't have to wait until later to hear the story. That is _if_ they actually tell us. I mean there is a chance they don't even want to tell us anyways."

Allison looked over at Sam and shook her head, "That's very unlikely in my opinion. Their moms are cool; I think they'll totally tell us. We're not little kids anymore; they don't really have any reason why they wouldn't tell us." She said matter-a-factly.

They finally take off all of their coats and start walking towards the kitchen, "That is if you actually ask them Sofia. If you don't I will." Breanne said before walking into the kitchen.

Callie looked up from chopping the carrots, "Hi girls, how was school?" Arizona turned around from the sink with more vegetables to cut as she heard one of her daughters begin speaking.

"Actually it was great." Breanne said perky as she walked in and sat down on one of the stools at the island. Anyone could clearly tell that she was Arizona's kid with her sparkling blue eyes and straight blonde hair.

Allison came and sat down next to Breanne and began snacking on some of the vegetables that Callie and Arizona had already chopped.

"Well that's good," Arizona looked between all of the girls with a smile. "Your mom and I are just making you guys some snack foods for while you guys are doing some of your homework."

"What are you guys doing home so early anyways? Mom, I thought that you said you two weren't going to be back until much later." She looked at Arizona, the one who had come into Sofia's room somewhere between 2 and 3am to tell her that they were heading to work.

"Our surgeries ended early, so we thought we would surprise you four and make you a snack," she said with a smile.

Breanne looked over at her sister with a glare who was sitting on the end of the island tilting her head slightly to try and get her point across. At the same time she was mouthing the words '_Ask them.'_

Callie noticed this little thing between sisters, "Okay, what's going on?" Arizona stopped to look at Callie and noticed her eyes moving between their girls. "Did you two do something? Or do you _want_ something?"

Breanne glared yet again at Sofia.

Sofia sighed in defeat, "We didn't do anything...or _want_ anything. Well actually...we do _want_ something..." she stuttered. "...but we don't physically want something." She began to ramble, "See at school today at lunch randomly a bunch of our friends began talking about how their parents met and well we realized that you guys have never told us how you met. I know I've wondered a few times but never actually asked and now that our friends were talking about it at school, we just kind of thought, '_hey, let's ask and see if you'll tell us or not.'_" They all look between their parents wondering what their reaction was going to be.

Callie looked over at Arizona just as she looked at her, "What do you think? Do you think they're old enough to hear about how we met?"

Arizona looked away from Callie's eyes and looked at the young women in front of her, each one of them eagerly awaiting an answer. "Hm...that's a tough question, what do you think?"

"Well, it all depends on how mature they are." Callie looked to their kids before meeting Arizona's eyes again. "Do you really think they can handle it? I mean we didn't exactly meet on normal terms."

Sofia, Breanne, Sam and Ally's eyes go wide in anticipation waiting to see if they will let them hear the story.

"I think they can handle it, the question is do we want to tell it?" Arizona questioned Callie looking for some answers.

Callie put down her cutting knife finally, "Well actually, you should be the one to tell the story, if we do in fact tell it."

Arizona looked at her slightly confused, "And why is that? You were there too."

"True, but only in the end when you approached me, before that moment I never knew who you were. Clearly though in that moment, with everything you said, you knew me so if anyone should tell the story it should definitely be you. So the question really lies on your shoulders as to whether or not you want to tell the story or not." Callie somewhat argued her point.

Arizona exhaled deeply, "Okay, I'll tell you the story. I think you four are old enough to hear this story because like your mom here said we didn't exactly meet on normal terms. That was partly my fault."

Callie looked right over at Arizona turning her body and everything, "Partly? You approached me in a-"

"Shh!" Arizona stopped her from saying the next word, "Don't want to ruin the story now do you?"

"Okay," Callie said in defeat, "Start from the beginning."

"Well let's see, it all began a few weeks before I even got the courage to talk to your mom here. The story begins like this...

"Okay, about a week or so after I had joined Seattle Grace Hospital, or as it's known now Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, I kept hearing things about an Orthopaedic surgeon. The nurses at that hospital really listen to everything that goes on in the hospital and I mean..._everything. _So I asked questions, I wanted to know everything about this surgeon that everyone was talking about. And as-"

"Wait a minute, you told me that people_ talked_ about me. Are you saying that isn't how it went down, that you were actually the one doing the talking?" Callie looked over at Arizona intrigued.

She smirked, "Maybe. Let me continue..."

Callie sighed in defeat, "Okay, continue."

"Anyways, as I was saying, days went by and I kept learning more and more about this surgeon, this intriguing surgeon and I knew that I had to meet her, I had to know her. There was something about her that drew me to her. However I couldn't get myself to _talk _to her. I kept telling myself, '_go talk to her, there she is make your move.' _But I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do it mom? Why?" Sofia asked curiously.

Arizona smiled, "There was something about your mom here," she motioned to Callie as she looked at her lovingly. Looking right into those deep brown eyes, "That made me weak in the knees, made my heart flutter, filled my stomach with butterflies; as much as I wanted to talk to her I couldn't get past the nerves."

Breanne smiled, "Awe...how cute." She looked off into space dreamily before Allison smacked her arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" She said rubbing the part of her arm that Allison hit. Allison just glared at her and she got the message and went back to listening.

"So if you were so nervous Mrs. Robbins, how did you get the courage to finally talk to her?" Sam asked as she reached over and grabbed a carrot to munch on.

Arizona looked away from Callie and back at the girls, "Well see, I went to Joe's, a bar that just so happens to be right across the street from the hospital and I decided to go there for a few drinks. Surprisingly enough, your mom was there. I had seen her talking to Lexie, she used to date your mom's best friend Mark. Sofia you may remember her. You were just a baby when she died."

"I think I might remember her," Sofia thought back to when she was just a little baby.

"Anyways, they had talked for a few moments and at first I was somewhat jealous but then I overheard Lexie talking about a guy and so I felt better knowing that they weren't a couple."

Callie tried really hard not to burst out laughing but couldn't help it and cracked, "You were jealous of Lexie. That is hilarious."

"Oh be quiet you," she playfully slapped Callie on the arm. "Stop interrupting, we're about to get to the part where you come in."

"Ouch," she rubbed her arm completely faking it.

"I barely touched you," she shook her head at how whiney Calliope could be sometimes.

She quit rubbing her arm and straightened up, "You're right, didn't hurt. Continue on..."

"Anyways..." she turned back to the girls and continued the story. "They talked for a few moments before your mom here left looking upset about something. The first thing that came to my mind was '_Here's my chance to talk to her, when she's alone.'_ So I followed her towards the bathroom. When I walked in, I could tell that she had been crying-"

"Wait a minute, mom you went in to talk to mom while she was crying, why?" Sofia asked a little shocked at what's going on.

Callie looked at Arizona suspiciously, "Ya, why did you do that?" Arizona's quiet. "Look at that, looks like someone for the first time in a long time has nothing to say."

"It gets better, just listen or do you not want to know how your mom and I first met?" Arizona looked between the four girls.

"Sofia, keep your questions to yourself." Sam said as she nudged Sofia in the arm beside her. "Please continue."

"Okay, so this is how the rest of the story goes... I walked in and closed behind me and ignored the tears because from what I had heard there was more than meets the eye with her. So I went on and told your mom who I was. I told her that even though she was feeling down, that there were people out there saying nice things about her. People like Cristina Yang, even though she will _never_ admit it and Bailey, there were just lots of nice things floating around the hospital about a Calliope Torres, the super-star orthopaedic surgeon." Arizona looked back over at Callie as she placed a hand on hers.

Now Callie decided she should put her input in, "And so after your mom here went on telling me how there were people in the hospital that _truly_ cared for me. That there were people who _really _liked me."

"I was talking about me," Arizona added, "when I said that to you."

Callie smiled, "I kind of got that later on. And so without warning, without any indication, your mom here kissed me, right there in the bathroom." All of their eyes go wide looking kind of shocked at the turn of events. "She left me stunned, with a goofy grin on my face. One I couldn't get off my face for what seemed like hours." She blushed slightly.

"And there you go kids, that is how your mom and I met," Arizona said noticing Callie's speechless expression. By the look on her face she was remembering that moment they shared so many years ago.

"Wow, that was...unique," Sam said with lack for a better word as she looked between them.

Sofia smiled, "So let me guess, from then on you two fell madly in love and the rest is history right?" She said all dreamily.

Callie and Arizona look between each other wondering if they should just say yes to that question or tell the truth and continue with the story of the life.

Sofia noticed the hesitation, "That's not what happened?"

They both stare at each other and come to a realization that since they came this far they minus well tell them everything. Callie spoke this time, "No, that's not what happened. We had some...issues I guess you could say at the beginning of our relationship."

"Well, come on, let's hear what happened," Sam chimed in. She seemed to be the friend who said what she thought without really thinking about it.

"I don't know if-"

Callie cut Arizona off mid-sentence, "How about we make a deal first?"

All four of them sit up ready to hear the deal, "Okay."

"I'll give you three choices to choose from; whichever one you choose we'll do alright?" Arizona looked at Callie curiously wondering what the heck she is doing.

They nod crazily, "Okay."

"Choice A: We continue the stories now, yes there is more than one, then we order take-out, watch a movie and then tomorrow on the drive you four do your homework." They nod understanding that one. "Choice B: You guys do your homework right now, and then we'll order take-out and tell you the stories. Choice C: You do your homework now, we order take-out, watch a movie and then tomorrow as we are driving to Whistler, we'll tell you more stories. The choice is yours, which one do you want to do?" Callie and Arizona look at their kids as they all get into a group to decide what to do.

A few minutes later Sofia turned around, "I think we'll go with Choice..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note: **Thank you to everyone who has story favorited/alerted and author alerted/favorited, it means the world to me and is really the inspiration that has made me work on getting this chapter edited to be posted so quick.

I just want to clarify that the reason I'm not including Arizona's prothetic leg like in the TV Show is because I am a stickler for knowing what I'm writing. To me, it makes it more realistic and easier to write if I know details about what I'm writing. Since I don't know a single person who has dealt with having a prosthetic, I don't know how it works or how to write it so I chose not to include it in this fanfic. I think if I used it, I'd probably forget that Arizona had a prosthetic and that wouldn't be good.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to work on editing Chapter 3 right now... while at work, Shhh... don't tell anyone... so hopefully that one will be up in a few hours and then I can really start this fanfic on it's on track. :D

Please Leave a Review. You guys rock.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I think we'll go with Choice C, because I think it's highly unlikely that we'll do our homework on the drive." Sofia looked between their moms to see their reaction.

Callie nodded her head, "Alright then. I guess you four better get to it, while your mom and I finish cutting more vegetables for your vegetable tray."

"Okay," Breanne looked at them excited as she picked up her school bag and followed her sister and friends up the stairs.

Finally alone, Arizona turned to Callie and looked at her somewhat sternly, "What was that?" She motioned to where their children were just standing moments ago.

"What? It's a win-win situation for us." Callie put down the knife as she heard some shuffling from the stairwell before turning her attention to Arizona.

Arizona looked at her confused, "We could have just told them what happened next, with me-"

Callie instantly cut her off by placing her finger on Arizona's lips. She motioned to the stairwell with her head before whispering very quietly, "They're listening."

Arizona looked toward the stairs and listened until she heard some whispering. She looked back at Callie and nodded slightly making it known that she heard them, "We could have just told them what happened next, Calliope. I mean they clearly wanted to hear more. Couldn't you tell by the way they were hanging onto every single word we spoke," she said trying to sound like she didn't know their kids were listening.

"So close," Sofia whispered. "Mom almost gave it away." She looked at her friends and sister who were sitting behind her.

Then she heard her parents begin to speak again, "Shh, they're saying something." They all fall silent and listen intently.

Unfortunately both Callie and Arizona heard Sofia shush them up so now they knew for sure their kids were listening in. Callie moved closer to Arizona, locking her hands behind her wife, "This vacation is going to be exactly what we need."

"Oh ya," Arizona followed her wife's lead and placed her hands on Callie's arms running them up to her shoulders. "Why do you say that?"

Callie looked into her ocean blue eyes with lust and grinned, "Well you know, since the girls love snowboarding and skiing, we might actually have some time_ alone_." She raised an eyebrow trying to make her point across to Arizona.

A smile wide enough to show her dimples appeared on her face, "Oh, I see what you're saying. However I see a dilemma in your plan Calliope."

Callie smiled at the use of her full name. Still to this day, she still felt a tingly sensation throughout her body when her wife used her full name. "What is that?"

She motioned to the stairs, "Well, if our _children_ and their _friends_ don't do some of their_ homework_ today, we'll have to enforce a work day, taking away from not only their fun but ours." From the kitchen, they heard a rather loud laugh quickly turned into a muffled laugh, almost as though the kids didn't believe they would enforce something like that.

Callie ignored the laugh and continued on, "I see what you're saying Arizona. How could we be alone if we have to supervise them?"

Up in the stairwell, Sam whispered, "Do you really think they would do that? Make us have a work day?"

Sofia turned back to her friend, "They really would. You know what my parents are like when it comes to homework."

Sam nodded her head, "True."

Then Allison chimed in, "Then why don't we go do our homework now? Even though the vacation falls over some of the holiday, we still have some homework. If we put our minds to it, we probabyl could finish it before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Ally has a point there guys," Breanne finally spoke. "We always get a lot of homework done when we're working together. We should just go do that."

Unbeknownst to them, Callie and Arizona were listening to their entire conversation from the point Sofia began talking. "Maybe you four should do that." All four of them freeze in one place. "Yes, we can hear you, and yes we know you've been listening in on our conversation." Callie yelled looking toward the stairs as Arizona watched her with a smile on her face.

Sofia cringed as she looked back at her sister and friends. "Oh no," She whispered. "Okay, we'll go do that mom," she yelled down to them. "She then turned back to them, "Let's go. Now! Let's go."

Both Callie and Arizona chuckled, "When do you think they will learn?" Callie looked back at Arizona with a grin.

"They always think they can fool us but time and again their plans fail. I don't think they will ever stop trying. It's in their blood to try and find out more information," she said referring back to her story of how she found out things about Callie.

"You do have a point there," Callie pulled her wife closer to her, flush with her body.

A small gasp escaped Arizona's mouth at the feeling of the close proximity to her wife. Even after being married for coming to 20 years, it still amazed her with what her wife could do to her with such simple things. A simple glance can still to this day take her breath away; a touch to the shoulder gave her shivers, a tiny peck to the cheek leftt her feeling warm inside, and so many more little things made her go wild.

Arizona felt her wife's hands on the small of her back holding her in so close, her hands on Callie's shoulders, as she felt her wife's eyes on her, looking deep into her blue eyes.

Callie moved her lips closer to hers, not wanting to pull away this time. "I don't know..." She looked up into her eyes before returning her gaze to her luscious lips, "...I don't know...if I can...stop myself this time." She whispered huskily as she neared Arizona's lips.

Arizona looked into her brown eyes and saw the same love and adoration that she was currently feeling in this moment, the lust, the want to be closer. "I don't...I don't want you to." With that she closds the distance between them.

Something that started out soft and gentle turned to something hungrier as Arizona lifted her hands up into Callie's raven curls and tried to deepen the kiss further.

Callie turned them slightly, pinning Arizona between her and the island. Pushing her into the blonde even more, which caused a moan from Arizona as she pulled from the kiss slightly to place kisses along her jaw line.

This time it was Callie's turn to moan as Arizona reached her collarbone. Gently she bit before running her tongue along the same area. Callie felt weak in the knees before she found herself pushing to the side whatever was behind Arizona on the island and lifting her up onto it.

"Oh Calliope," she sat down on the edge of the island, now only a few centimetres or so above Callie in height, and wrapped her legs around her wife pulling her closer to her.

"You're so beautiful," Callie whispered before Arizona captured her lips with a smile.

Arizona then gained access to Callie's mouth with her tongue, brushing it along her teeth.

Callie moaned in her mouth before pulling back to kiss her jaw line, down to her collarbone, just as she had done to her.

"Oh, that...feels so good Calliope...but..." she got lost in the moment as her wife finally kissed the part just above her collarbone, her sweet spot that made her weak at the knees. It was a good thing that she was sitting or else she would have been having some serious difficulties standing right about now.

"But," Callie whispered between kissing her back up her neck.

"But...we...really...should..."

Callie sucked her earlobe into her mouth, "Should what?"

Arizona's breathing became heavy as she brought her lips back to Callie's, "...stop." She said between kisses. "The kids...are just...upstairs."

Thoughts ran through Callie's mind, continuing and potentially going too far and thus most likely scarring their children if they came down, or putting an end to their make-out session. She took the best choice, even though she may not like it, "You're right...you're right." She stepped back from Arizona, still feeling the heat from the moment.

"Ya...right..."she barely got out between breaths still looking at Callie with the same amount of love and lust. Once she was sure she had feeling back in her legs she slowly slipped off the island and brushed up against Callie, "Sorry."

Callie just shook her head slightly, "It's alright." She stared into Arizona's blue eyes again getting lost in them. "Right, so um...the vegetable tray," She turned her attention back to the cutting she was doing earlier trying really hard not to think about her deep blue eyes or her sweet lips that taste of strawberries.

"Ya, the vegetable tray," she to turned her attention back as she pulled back her cutting board from where Callie had pushed it. "Well then, now I cannot wait until we are alone on our vacation?" Arizona looked over with a smile.

"No kidding," she laughed and Arizona laughed too as they finish putting the tray together.

About ten minutes later, they placed the chopped up vegetables on a tray. "So, do you want to watch a little TV while our kids do some homework after we take the tray up to them?" Callie asked placing the carrots on the tray.

"That's probably not a good idea especially with what just happened a few minutes ago here in the kitchen." She looked over and watched Callie sigh in defeat. "Besides, we're going to be watching a movie with the girls later anyways."

"Oh ya, that's right. Well, we could go for a walk then. We never have time to do that with work and everything." Callie suggested as she put the finishing touches on the tray.

"I like it. A walk would be nice." Arizona smiled showing her dimples, "I'll just go up and take the vegetable tray to the girls before we go alright?"

Callie nodded, "Okay. I'll clean up."

Arizona made her way up the stairs towards Sofia's bedroom which was the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. Opening the door, she was met with four girls hard at work on the floor. "Hey girls, I brought you the vegetable tray, your mom and I were making."

"Thanks mom," Sofia turned as Arizona handed her the tray. Sofia placed it in the centre of their study group.

Arizona smiled, "You're very welcome. How's the homework coming along?"

"Surprisingly well Dr. Robbins," Sam said as she munched on a carrot.

"Well, that's good." She smiled as she thought about how talented and smart her girls were. "Anyways, your mom and I are going to go for a walk, we should be back in no later than an hour, okay?" She asked in her perky little tone.

Breanne chuckled at the excitement in her mom's voice, "Okay."

With that Arizona closed the door again with a smile.

Back down in the kitchen, Callie was wiping the counter with a cloth as Arizona made her way down the stairs in front of her. "How's the kid's homework going?" Callie asked curiously as she placed the dish cloth back beside the sink.

"Sounds like they're getting lots done," she made her way to the island and sat on one of the chairs. "I think we will be able to have a _lot_ of alone time while we are on vacation." Arizona raised an eyebrow as she smirked trying to suggest what they could do if they were _alone_.

Callie raised her eyebrows in understanding of what her wife was suggesting, "I see. Well maybe we should go up there and help them finish. That way we'll have _tons_ of alone time." She suggested looking quite serious.

She shook her head, "We can't do that Calliope. Besides I thought we were going on a walk?"

"Yes, of course the walk that we _seriously _need after what happened earlier." She put emphasis on the word 'seriously' by widening her eyes to make a point. "Come on, let's go," she walked around the island to Arizona and put out her hand.

Arizona gladly took it as they head for the closet to grab their jackets and shoes. Callie grabbed an umbrella as well, just in case it rained as they were walking because on the rare occasion when they have gone on walks, it's rained.

Callie opened the front door and let Arizona out first. Callie walked out and closed the door behind her, following Arizona onto their driveway walking toward the road. Looking up at the sky she saw a few clouds that could easily turn into rain if it wanted to but for now, it wasn't rainy.

The beginning of their walk was met with silence. For most people, like say Cristina Yang, they would think this was odd for the couple of Callie and Arizona, but for them it was rare to have peace and quiet. When it finally did happen, when they were met with silence, they basked in it, enjoying every single moment.

Being the doctors that they were, they didn't experience a lot of quiet especially for Arizona having to deal with kids ranging from babies to teenagers. For her when she could sit in a quiet room, whether it was in the attendings locker room, or an on-call room or even a closet, she would take a moment and relish the silence. Take it all in and then get back to her work.

Even for Callie, silence was rare, being the doctor that broke bones for a living, she rarely, if ever got peace and quiet because re-setting bones wasn`t a quiet thing to do. Every little crack, or yelp from a patient as she re-set bones, not such a quiet thing.

However being here, in this moment together walking along the street they had come to know so well. Walking along their neighbours houses, some of them they made friends with and others look upon them with disgust because of their same-sex marriage. But it never bothered them, if they didn't want to accept their marriage, then it was their loss.

As they turn a corner, Callie looked to her left past Arizona at the park filled with kids playing on the playground. A smile played across her lips as she saw some of them on the swings, and others playing on the grass, throwing footballs or Frisbees to each other.

Arizona noticed the smile and couldn't help but wonder, "What's the smile?"

Callie pointed to the playground, "I'm just going down memory lane remembering when our kids were that small. How they would force us to come here _every single day_ to play at the park. Whether, they wanted us to throw around a ball or push them on the swings."

"We had a lot of good times here," Arizona looked over at the park with a smile as she too remembered those memories. "Hey, why don't we take a detour and walk through into the park? Maybe find a bench that isn't being occupied."

Callie walked closer and wrapped her left arm around Arizona's shoulders, "That sounds like a great idea. Then we can remember some of those memories we had with the kids." She placed a kiss just above her right temple.

Arizona wrapped her arm instinctively around Callie's waist, "Exactly. Just like that one time you crashed your bike into the curb."

"I did not crash my bike!" She exclaimed as she stopped them right at the curb.

"Yes, you did," Arizona said in a calm tone sounding quite convincing. "I wasn't that far away from you when it happened. I saw the _whole_ thing." She waved her hands around to put emphasis.

Callie turned and glared at her, "Fine, so the whole _'you never forget how to ride a bike'_ thing isn't true for me but at least I know how to catch a Frisbee," a smile appeared as she said her comeback.

Arizona's mouth dropped open, "Are you kidding me? You're the one who threw the Frisbee that hit me. Maybe if you-"

"If I what, was paying attention? I was, at least when I threw the Frisbee so were you, and then you looked away. That's your fault, not mine." Callie turned and continued walking, leaving Arizona slightly stunned.

A few seconds later she snapped out of it and ran after Callie. Running ahead of her she jumped in front of Callie abruptly, almost to the point of Callie knocking Arizona over.

Callie grabbed onto Arizona's arms as she almost tackled her over, "What are you doing? Are you trying to injure yourself?"

Arizona looked at her like she was insane, "You wouldn't have injured me and you know it."

"True," she shrugged. "But you never know. I am bigger than you."

A chuckle escaped Arizona's lips, "Ha ha, anyways, stop delaying the inevitable and get back to your bike mishap. What really happened Calliope?" She asked pretending to be curious because she knew the story she just wanted confirmation that she was right about the whole thing.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" They continue walking again toward a park bench.

She shook her head all cheery, "No, no I'm not."

Callie sighed in defeat, "Okay. Let's see from what I can remember from the '_crash_' as you called it," she put emphasis around the word crash by making quote signs with her fingers. "The kids had just gone up the ramp from the road that leads to the sidewalk and then the park."

Arizona nodded in confirmation, "Right, and then you were heading for the ramp to go up but then, from what I could tell you weren't over enough and hit the curb diagonally." She sayid trying really hard not to laugh. "What were you doing? Why didn't you go straight up it like the kids did?"

"I thought it would be faster," she said as they sat down on the park bench.

"What do you mean faster?" She brought her legs on the bench and looked over at Callie as she hung her right elbow over the back of the bench.

Callie did the same just opposite, and placed her left hand on Arizona's right hand that was resting on the top of the back of the bench. "You know, you keep all of your momentum that way, instead of going at it straight and having to turn in the grass and get back on the sidewalk. My way, stops the slowing down on the grass part and keep all the speed I had originally."

"Well, I don't like your way. Too painful," she cringed as she remembered watching her wife fall off of her bike. Luckily where she landed was grass but it still looked painful.

"I was a little sore from the fall, but for the most part I was fine, you know that." She looked at her wife as she turned her gaze slightly away trying to hide her emotion. That look, was one Callie knew too well, the look that said she was somewhat worried for her safety. "Hey, though, I have to say there was a lot of good that came out of that fall."

Arizona met Callie's gaze again looking slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows in shock that her wife couldn't remember what happened _many_ times after that fall. "Don't you remember all of the massages you gave me to help me get all the kinks out?"

As realization hit, she slowly nodded her head, "Oh yes, how could I forget."

"You have magic hands I have to say," she brushed her fingers gently over Arizona's right hand.

She looked over at their entwined hands, "Well, when we're in Whistler, I'll make it a point to give you any massages required from the falls I'm sure you'll have."

Callie looked away from their hands and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"She asked completely missing the fact that Arizona said she'd fall a bunch of times.

She smirked at her wife, "Of course."

Getting lost in her bright deep blue eyes Callie _almost_ forgot to continue with their questioning of each other's mishaps. "Well then, our vacation should definitely be an interesting one. However before we leave tomorrow it's your turn to tell me what happened with the Frisbee."

"Darn, it," she snapped her fingers in defeat. "So close. I thought I had distracted you away from that. Come on, don't you want to go home, snuggle on the couch and watch a movie with our girls." She winked at her while running her hand down Callie's right arm seductively.

"It's not going to work on me Arizona. I know all of your tricks." She shook her head showing no resistance to crumble her defenses. "Now come on, I'll admit I crashed my bike, if you admit you looked away when I threw the Frisbee? Then and only then will we go back home."

Arizona let a deep sigh out, "Okay, fine. I'll have it your way but-"She lifted up her left index finger, "Only because you said you'll admit you crashed."

"Alright then, please," she motioned with her hand, "begin your story."

Arizona adjusted in her seat as she ran her hand through her blonde curls trying to figure out exactly how to word her story. Once she was satisfied she began, "Well, we throwing around a Frisbee with the girls when Breanne had asked if we could play a different game with the Frisbee instead of just throwing it around."

Callie nodded to that in agreement, "Go on."

"From what I can remember," She looked out to the field where it happened like she was trying to remember exactly what happened. Then she abruptly turned back to Callie, "that is when you threw the Frisbee at me."

Callie put up her hand in defense, "I did not throw the Frisbee...okay I did throw the Frisbee but when I threw it, you were looking at me. It's not my fault you looked away as it was coming towards you."

"I looked away because we hadn't figured out what we were going to do yet and since you didn't add anything as I _looked_ at you. I looked back at the girls." She said putting emphasis on the word 'looked'.

"No, from what I remember we _did_ figure out what we were going to do. The kids wanted to play that game...um...what is it called?" She brought her finger up to her mouth as she tried to remember. "Oh ya, _Jackpot_, that game where one person, _you_, throws the Frisbee saying some number and whichever one of us caught it gained that amount. Once someone hits a thousand, it's their turn to throw the Frisbee."

"That is not what happ-" She trailed off as it began to come back to her. "Oh, you're right."

Callie smiled at the fact that she was right this entire time, "Told ya and besides, you should know by now that I would never intentionally hurt you." She then remembered one time, "Except for that one time."

"What time?" She looked at Callie confused.

Callie looked at her wide-eyed and relieved, "Great, you don't remember that's good." She said excited as she got up from the bench not wanting to talk about it, "Now weren't we leaving."

Arizona got up quickly from the bench, "What time did you intentionally hurt me? I don't remember a time."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you were right I crashed my bike and I was right that you weren't paying attention when I threw the Frisbee. Now, come on let's go, it's been about an hour and the kids are probably wondering what happened to us." She rambled on trying to get Arizona to forget what she said.

"No way, we aren't leaving until you tell me," she put her foot down in front of Callie and crossed her arms in front of her firmly glaring at her.

Callie looked at her firm stance in front of her, "There's nothing to tell." No movement. "It was a long time ago," she defended and still nothing was said or done by Arizona. "Are you just going to stand there without saying anything?" Still she said nothing and just continued glaring at Callie. "Okay, well I'm going to go home then." She tried to walk around Arizona but she moved in the way. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you."

Finally Arizona relaxed, "Good."

"Do you remember that time about fifteen or sixteen years ago in the attendings lounge when the bucket of syrup fell on you?" She asked cautiously.

She cringed, "Ah, it took me _forever_ to get all of that syrup out of my hair." She ran her hand through her hair as she remembered not being able to do that because of the stickiness. Then something occured to her, "That wasn't your fault though."

"Well it was my fault that the syrup was up there but it wasn't intended for you, it was intended for Mark." Callie looked at her wife wondering what is going through her head at this very moment.

Arizona looked at her slightly shocked, "Right, so you didn't intentionally hurt me, it was an accident because you and Mark were having one of your prank days. I just got caught in the middle and up until Mark died, I joined in on them with you guys. The pranks we experience now with Yang and Grey just aren't as exciting as back then."

"True." Just then a laugh escaped Callie's lips as she remembered some pranks with Mark, "Oh right, you were a very good partner in crime. Mark didn't know what hit him sometimes. However he did get us back good, a few times."

"You're right except for that one time. Remember when he tye-dyed all of our scrubs?" She chuckled at the thought of her and Callie walking around in those multi-coloured scrubs. "I wonder if we still have those somewhere." She pondered to herself seriously considering on wearing them again if she could find them in their house.

"I'm sure Mark did something to them once he saw that his prank failed," Callie suggested.

She noded, "You're probably right. Those were pretty awesome scrubs though. Too bad they don't make our scrubs like that, because I would totally wear them." She looked over at Callie as they began walking back the way they came.

Callie looked over at her, "I know you would." A brief moment of silence, Callie spoke again, "In moments like this, I do miss Mark and even Lexie."

"Me too," Arizona agreed.

They then continued on their way back to their house hand in hand, continuing to remember other little pieces of their marriage together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, as promised here is Chapter 3 a few hours after I posted the last chapter. It's incredibly dead at work so I'm using my time to write chapters for you guys. Seems like a good idea don't you think?

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. The mass majority of it is mostly Calzona so I hope you enjoy.

Feel free to leave a review. It means the world to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After about an hour and a half of walking around their neighbourhood they finally arrive back home.

"Wow, we were gone for a long time. I hope the kids didn't have any difficulties with their homework." Arizona wondered as she hung up her coat and placed her shoes in the closet.

Callie followed suit and did the same, "I'm sure they're fine. They took after us and got our brains." She pointed to her head to make the point clear. "They're quite smart. For all we know they could be done. It's unlikely, but possible."

She looked over at Callie and shook her head slightly, "Uh-huh okay, well I think we should go and check anyways."

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "Okay. I'm just saying."

They head up the stairs, toward Sofia's bedroom. Once they reach the door, Arizona knocked and heard a faint, 'come in' from the other side before opening the door to reveal the four of them still working. The vegetable tray that they had brought up is empty, and there are papers spread all in one area where they are in a circle working.

"Hey, wow, you guys are still working?" Arizona looked at them somewhat shocked but at the same time elated because they clearly don't want any homework for their trip.

Sofia sat up from lying on her stomach and turned around to face Callie and Arizona, "Ya, we want to try and get as _much_ homework done as possible. That way we don't have to take any of these heavy textbooks with us on our trip."

"Good plan," Callie jumped into the conversation. "How much have you girls gotten done anyways?" She asked curious.

Sofia looked back at their piles of paper before looking back at her moms, "I think we are close to three quarters done. We finished all the easy stuff, like Math and Science. You know subjects that are all about putting numbers into formulas and getting answers. Now we're working on Social, which a little bit mroe difficult because it requires us to look for the answers in the textbook then we'll only have English left, where we have to read a novel and do questions."

Arizona looked back at Callie and saw her smirking. From the look on her wife's face, she can pretty much tell what she is thinking.

Sofia was completely oblivious to the exchange of looks between her moms and just continued on with what she is saying, "Ya, I think if we work a little longer, we could just have the novels which is pretty awesome if you think about it because we could work on those before bed each day we're in Whistler." She said with a smile.

"Thinking ahead," Callie tapped Arizona on the shoulder, "See, I told you they were as smart as you and I."

Arizona looked over at Callie and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she looked back at the four girls, "What do you girls want for supper? Chinese? Pizza?"

Out of nowhere Sam responded, "Pizza!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to her. She just shrugged her shoulders, "What? I haven't had pizza in like forever! My parents are on a healthy food cleanse. No pizza allowed."

"I guess, we'll go with pizza," Sofia looked from her friend back at her moms standing in the doorway.

"Alright, what do you want?" Callie asked.

"I'd like Pepperoni," again with Sam and her excited voice.

Breanne smiled at the idea of pepperoni, "I'm with Sam, I want pepperoni."

"Cheese, for me," Sofia looked over at Ally and saw a smile appear on her face. "From the look on Ally's face she wants cheese too."

Arizona smiled, as she leaned down and picked up the empty tray, "Alright then, your mom and I will go and order the pizzas." She walked past Callie who was still in the doorway.

Before Callie turned and left she looked back, "You girls should make sure you have everything you need in your suitcases. I would hate for any of you to forget something important." She looked at them raising an eyebrow as she remembered this one time when they had gone on vacation and Breanne had forgot her Pyjamas. It's easy to get a new pair but, it's always good to make sure you have everything you want to bring.

"Mom, we'll probably stay up late anyway, so we'll do it at some point and if we don't we can easily do a run through the house before we leave. Don't worry about it." She waved her hand.

Callie looked at them not surprised at all because they've always been night owls, "Okay, well don't stay up too late. Just make sure that when your mom and I go to bed that you four stay quiet." She looked at the four girls making a point.

Breanne chuckled, "Mom, you two sleep like dead people. The only thing that I know of that wakes you two up is your pagers. Even then sometimes we will hear them going off for some time before one of you realizes it's going off."

Sofia looked from Breanne and then to her mom, before speaking again, "She's right. I mean I remember when we were kids and we had a bad dream, it would take _forever_ to wake one of you up. So trust me, we won't bother you two."

All Callie can muster to say to that was, "Okay then. Well I'm going to go downstairs and see if your mom has called in the order or not." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. _I really sleep like a dead person?_ She wondered to herself as she made her way back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, still in the bedroom, the four girls continue chatting.

"Did you see the look on your mom's face when you said she sleeps like a 'dead person'?" Sam used air quotations for more emphasis.

"Well it's true, Breanne wasn't lying, it took us forever to wake them up when there was a thunderstorm or we had a bad dream. Sometimes we would just crawl in between them without even waking them up." Sofia remembered as she continued talking. "Most times though one of us would bump them enough that one of them would wake up."

Ally laughed out loud, "That's hilarious. You two are so lucky. My mom is a very light sleeper. Sometimes, I'll get up to get a drink of milk in the middle of the night and the very next morning I get all the 'what were you doing up so late?' questions. It's terrible."

"That's like my dad," Sam chimed in on the conversation.

Sofia laughed, "Remember that one time you and I were bored at one of our many sleepovers and we were going to get a board game."

"Oh ya," Sam joined in on the laughing. "Didn't he come barging into the room with a bat thinking we were burglars?"

"Ya, you're...you're dad is...hi...hilarious." Sofia tried to spit out as she was laughing.

After a few more minutes of reminiscing over funny stories of their light-sleeping parents, Breanne finally got some composure back to say what she's been holding in. "Well then, maybe it's good we have _'rocks'_ for parents then, right Sofia?"

They all burst out laughing again.

Callie and Arizona were definitely right that their daughters were very similar to them in so many ways. For one they were really smart in the science department but they also got some of their weaknesses as well. For instance, if the right thing comes up, they can get distracted very easily.

Downstairs, Arizona just hung up the phone after making an order at Pizza Hut. She turned around and looked across at Callie who was sitting on a stool looking somewhat confused. "What's with the face?" She asked curious to find out what was running through her wife's head.

Callie looked up from her daze, "What? I'm sorry did you say something?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked again even more curious now.

"Do we really sleep like dead people?"

Now it was Arizona's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

Callie let out a deep breath, "Well, our girls just told me before I came down that we sleep like 'dead' people. As in, we sleep quite heavily."

Arizona chuckled slightly, "They're right, we do."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "We do?"

"Oh ya, sometimes it takes me_ forever_ to get you to wake up especially when we have a day off." Her smile widened more showing her dimples. "You definitely sleep like a dead person." Then a thought comes to mind, "Actually more like a zombie."

Her face scrunched up as she looked at her wife more confused, "A zombie? What do you mean a zombie?"

"Well, see dead people don't move. They're just...for lack of a better word...dead. However a zombie moves and that's what you like to do. You like to roll around a _lot _while sleeping." She said matter-of-factly. "Have I never told you this before?" She thought back wondering if she had or not.

Callie shook her head, "No, you have not."

"Really, I would have thought I mentioned it. Oh well. We should make sure _we_ have everything for our trip too." She said smiling again trying to get Callie to drop the subject and move on.

"I see what you're doing, trying to change the subject." She shook her head while glaring at Arizona. Arizona just shrugged to her response. Quickly Callie's demeanour changed, "Okay. Besides we have some time to kill before the pizza gets here anyway."

A few minutes later and they are upstairs in their bedroom searching through their suitcases to make sure they have everything. And of course they do.

Arizona walked over to her jewellery box and pulled out a necklace, one she has had for many years. Even though it's been years she can still remember the moment she received it like it was yesterday. The same moment she confessed her love to her Calliope for the very first time.

What a moment that was, after having just lost one of her dearest patients just hours before. She just wanted to come home and curl up in bed with her girlfriend but when she came home and saw her lying there on the couch waiting for her she couldn't resist, she had to tell her. Tell her the truth of how much she cared for her. How much she had cared for her. Days before she had told her father, when she did she knew she had to tell Callie.

When she did, it was the most magical moment in her entire life. To hear her say those three words back, was music to her ears because she never thought that she would fall so in love with this woman. Obviously, she should start listening to those corny sayings like "Never judge a book by its cover". That saying clearly identified Calliope Torres, she came into their relationship only ever being with one other woman and that scared Arizona.

Now when she looked back on that moment she said 'no' to Callie, she always thought she was such an idiot because she almost missed out on something pretty incredible.

Their love had made it through everything.

"Hey, what are you looking at there... "Callie walked up behind Arizona noticing the necklace in her hands. "Oh, your necklace, you're not thinking you're going to forget it again, are you?" she asked knowing exactly what her wife is thinking inside her pretty little blonde head.

Arizona turned around in her arms, "What if I do?"

Callie gently placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders, "You won't. I promise." She paused as she looked into those same blue eyes that stole her heart. "Come here." She guided Arizona to the bed and they sat down on the edge side-by-side. "Every time we go anywhere you always tell me, how you're going to forget it and then the very next day, it's the first thing you put on. Trust me, it means too much to you to forget it."

"I know." A smile crept on Arizona's lips before disappearing. "It's just, it means so much to me that I don't want to lose it."

Callie wraps her right arm around her wife and gently rubs her arm comfortingly, "Well, I'll make it my personal mission to make sure that you always have it when we go on trips, okay?"

Arizona leaned into Callie's embrace and rested her head on Callie's shoulder, "Promise?"

"Of course," lightly she placed a kiss upon Arizona's head. "I mean, I'll always be here, even when you're hair is all over the place or your coughing and sniffling," she heard a laugh come from her wife. "When you're sad or angry or depressed because a patient died, I'll always be there. And not just because the vows said so but because _I love you_ with all my heart and I always will."

Callie looked down as she saw Arizona roll the locket between her fingers, "You know that locket has an interesting story attached to it. I'm not sure if I ever told you." She began as she brought her arm back from around Arizona so she could carefully pick up the necklace.

She smiled, "You've told me, but you can tell me again. I like this story. It always cheers me up."

"Okay, well let's see I went to that jewellery story that has that little old man working there. At first I was determined to find the _perfect_ gift by myself but it turned out to be quite difficult trying to find the right gift for you." She put her arm back around Arizona as she admired the locket before continuing. "That was until he came over..."

"_Can I help you miss," he asked with a bit of a rasp in his voice. You could tell just by the way he looked and how he asked her the question that he had been doing this a long time. _

_Callie looked at him somewhat unsure if she wanted to continue her voyage by herself or ask for help. Eventually she caved, "I guess I do." _

_He moved closer, now standing right in front of her on the other side of the counter, "What might you be looking for?" _

"_Well, I'm actually not sure exactly what I want to get. I have an idea of what I want but I can't seem to find exactly what I want." She said sounding very sceptical and unsure of what she wanted. _

"_Hm...Quite a dilemma you have. Tell me, what it is you are looking for, maybe I can help." _

_She thought for a moment trying to get what she had been thinking about into words. "Well I'm looking for something small, but that has a lot of meaning to it." Without even thinking Callie went into a ramble. "See, it's my girlfriend's birthday coming up and she said birthdays aren't a big deal to her. But I can't just look the other way when it comes to her birthday, I have to do something. I have everything planned, a surprise party, a cake, I just need a present. One time she told me, you can't go wrong with getting jewellery so I thought what the heck, right?_

"_Well..." he trailed off as Callie interrupted him. _

"_Right, and here I am looking for something to get her because she is so worth it__. She is my life, anyways, if you could help me that would be great." She saID not really processing how much information she just gave away. _

_The man at first WAs somewhat shocked at how much she just told him but then he realizeD something, "Have you told her yet?" He said thinking about what piece of jewellery would be perfect for this situation. _

_Callie looked at him confused, "Told her what?" _

_A smile appeared on the man's face as he figured out what would work. "You know, I've had a lot of people like you come into my store. People who say it's for a birthday or a 3-month anniversary or just because, I've heard all the stories. And every single one of you looks the same. Nervous, talks a lot, you say it's for her birthday, but I think it's more than that." _

_She looked at him even more confused not understanding where this is going, "What are you talking about?" _

_The old man walked around his counter to the other side of the store, Callie following close by. He looked in each display trying to find the piece he was looking for. When he finally found it, Callie could tell by the way his face lit up as though a light bulb had turned on that he found what he was looking for. _

"_Ah, here it is the piece that will work perfect for your girlfriend." He pulled out a white-gold necklace out with a heart attached to it._

_Callie's jaw practically dropped at how pretty it was. _

"_You like it." He stated as he could see her reaction to the piece of jewellery. _

"_It's beautiful, but why do you think she will like it?" she asked curious without averting her eyes off of the heart-shaped necklace. _

"_You see, this diamond in the center of the heart," Callie looked closer before nodding in confirmation. "Well it symbolises eternity. From the way you talked about her, it seems to me like it is going to be an eternity that you two are together. You could say this is the beginning of a long and fruitful relationship. The only thing is, this is a locket, and it holds two pictures. So I would need two pictures to put in here, would you happen to have any on you?" He asked thinking that if he was right that she felt what he thought she felt for her girlfriend than she will, if not than he had lost his talent to spot it. _

_She thought for a moment, "Actually I do. I have couple." _

"_Well, how about you pick which ones, and then I will use my computer to shrink them to size to fit, alright then?" he asked. _

_She nodded as she placed her purse down on the counter to search through it until she found the few pictures of her and Arizona that she kept with her at all times. _

_A few minutes later she found them. They were of a time when they had gone to the park with Mark and Lexie. Nice little picnic with some friendly games of football or just tossing around a ball. She picked up one of her and Arizona. Arizona sitting in front of Callie with her arms wrapped around her lovingly as the sun was going down. Lexie snapped this one without either one of them seeing her. The other ones she had were alright but not as good as she was hoping but then she came up with an idea. _

_She walked over to the man, "I have my pictures."_

"_Let's see them," he said putting on his glasses. _

_Callie handed him the one of them in the park and then one of herself. "I was wondering if on the left side of the locket you could just put a picture of me and then on the other side that picture of us. That way, I will always be with her." _

_He looked up over his glasses, "Of course I can do that. It will take a few minutes for me to do this so if you want to leave and come back?" _

"_No I'm fine, I'll just wait." _

_Several minutes go by before he entered the room again from the back room with a small little box. "Alright, it is finished." He set it on the table before opening the box to reveal the final product. _

_Callie couldn't believe her eyes at how pretty it was, and when he opened it and showed her the pictures she lost her voice again. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. _

"_Yes it is pretty, I think you're girl is really going to enjoy this especially coming from the girl who...loves her." He slipped those last words in there quietly. _

"_What...I...never said that I...I never said that." She defended herself. _

_He smiled, "It's written all over your face my dear. I suggest she hear those words from you soon. From the sounds of things, she's the one to hold onto." _

"And well, the rest is history." Callie opened the locket to reveal those two pictures still in mint condition.

Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes, "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that story because it means so much to me that you did this for me especially with the fact that I had just yelled at you for not being there for me. You definitely have made up for it."

"I will always be there for you Arizona, just like the locket. I know you wear it whenever I can't be there with you. Like when you have to fly to get organs or go to a conference, I know you wear it because it represents me being there with you." They both smile at that. "As the little old man said, 'the diamond in the middle of the heart means eternity' and that is exactly what we've got."

This brought the famous dimpled smile that Arizona had to her lips, "Yes it does." She leaned in closer to her wife just basking in the closeness, feeling the love emanating from her.

An eternity was exactly what they've got, an eternity of love and compassion for not just each other but for their children as well. If it weren't for that kiss in Joe's bathroom none of this would have ever happened. In that moment, in Joe's bathroom, it began. And after almost twenty years it's still going on, so far an eternity is how it is and it always will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay... three chapters in about six hours. That's pretty good eh? Just make sure you guys are aware, the fanfic was originally on this site. I've just chosen to delete that one and re-post the chapters with edits. That is why these last four have gone up so fast. All I'm doing is changing the names of the kids and editing the storyline so that it goes with the new storyline. From what I can tell from reading Chapter 5, about half of it will be relatively the same as the last fanfic but the last half will be completely new. From that point forward, everything will be new and will go with the new and improved storyline.

I am manually changing the names of the kids so if you end up seeing Sydney or Nadia anywhere, let me know so I can change them to the current names of Breanne and Sofia respectfully. I would cheat and just use Microsoft Word but it copies/pasted weird so unfortunately I have to manually do it.

Hopefully I can get Chapter 5 up in the next few days. :)

Please leave a review. You guys rock.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

DING-DONG

"Oh, did you guys hear that?" Breanne exclaimed.

Sam looked over at her, "What are you talking about Bre? I didn't hear anything."

Breanne got up from lying on her stomach, "I swear I just heard the door-bell. That must mean the pizza is here." Just before running out the door she turned back to them, "Sofia, go ask mom for some money."

"Why can't you do it? You're up and practically standing in the doorway." Sofia said trying to make a point to her younger sister.

_Oh, she's right. _Breanne thought to herself. Then she realized something, "Ya but, the stairs are practically right in front of the door. Whereas our moms' room is down the hall so I would have to walk _all_ the way to their room and then _all _the way back, past this door and down the stairs." She put up her finger as Sofia opened her mouth to say something. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say '_but that's what I'll have to do'_ "Breanne said trying to imitate Sofia's voice. "And that's true but what if I do just that, and then by the time I get to the door, the pizza guy is gone? Then what would we do?" They all look between each other. "Exactly, that's why I'll answer the door and you go get money." Before her sister could answer she ran out of the bedroom.

"Ugh, sometimes Breanne can be really pushy." She sighed in defeat as she slowly got up from where she was sitting comfortably. Just then Sam began to giggle. "What is so funny Sam?" She asked looking at her with a very serious face.

All of a sudden she quit laughing, "Um, well I was just thinking about that story your moms' told us earlier about how they met. Well no offense but I think Breanne acquired that pushy quality that your mom has. You know that quality that helped her to kiss your other mom out of nowhere...in a bathroom." She said the last part looking around the room awkwardly.

"Ha ha, you're a real comedian Sam." She said sarcastically as she shook her head slightly.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I know."

She just rolled her eyes before exiting the room and heading for her moms' room.

In a short amount of time she got to their door and knocked. She waited outside looking around until she heard one of them say 'come in' before she opened the door. As she entered the room she asked, "Hey mom, pizza's here. Could I get money to give to the delivery boy?" She finally made eye contact with them and noticed that they were sitting on the bed, Callie with her arm around Arizona.

Callie looked over Arizona's head that was resting on her right shoulder, "Sure Sofia, my purse is on the island in the kitchen."

"Alright mom, I shall go tell Breanne." They look at her curiously. "Oh, Breanne's already down there. She wanted to answer the door."

"Oh I see," Callie answered her daughter. _She wants to see the cute delivery boy, no doubt. _

Sofia nodded, "Yup, I bet she wants to see how cute the delivery boy is. Anyways, I should go down there."

"Alright, your mom and I will be down there in a minute." Callie said as Sofia exited the room.

Callie rubbed her hand up and down Arizona's arm, "You feel better."

She nodded as she pulled her head off of Callie's shoulder, "Much better."

"So I was thinking about our stories we're going to tell our girls and their friends..." Callie trailed off waiting for Arizona's response.

Arizona looked up into those brown eyes she's gotten lost in so many times, "And?"

"And...I was thinking we shouldn't include my embarrassing moment after you rejected me." Arizona looked at her somewhat confused. "You know, that time when I approached you in Joe's bar when you were on your '_date'." _She used air quotes to put emphasis on the word date.

Realization hit her as she remembered that moment. The moment that convinced her Callie was more than a 'newborn' as she had put it. "Oh that moment, how could we not include it? It was the moment that I realized we might have a future. I mean you felt the need to _prove_ to me that you were good enough for me. It seems like a pretty important moment to me." Callie looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "However if you really don't want them to know, I guess we don't _have_ to tell them."

"I really don't."

She gave in after a few minutes, "I guess we'll jump over it but I think they will figure out that we missed a moment. I mean, you said it yourself, we have smart girls. They will probably wonder how come I said no to you one day and then the next day I'm asking you out." She pointed out.

As she stood up from the bed she said, "Well let's just hope that for once they don't notice that we skipped something."

Arizona followed suit and stepped up next to Callie, "I think they'll figure it out and when they do, you get to explain why we jumped over it."

"Okay, fine, now let's go down and eat some pizza, I'm starving." Callie said rubbing her stomach.

A smile came across Arizona's features, "Okay, I am pretty hungry."

Callie and Arizona exit their room and head downstairs for some pizza. Once downstairs they find the girls all sitting around the table in the kitchen eating pizza.

"Wow, way to wait for us girls," Callie said looking at the 2-3 slices of pizza on each of their plates.

They just shrug their shoulders, "Well, we tried to wait but you two were taking too long and we're hungry from _all_ the homework we've done." Sofia tried to defend them for their actions.

Callie looked between all four girls at their puppy dog eyes, "Okay then, I guess we'll let it go this time. Be for warned though, next time we may not be so forgiving." She looked them up and down trying to look scary.

"Mom you always say that," Breanne said with a smile.

Callie dropped the act, "True." She then looked over and saw Arizona eating a slice as well. "Ugh, you're eating one too. What, no one waits for me or what?"

Arizona looked back at her wife, "Hey, you're the one taking your time to say a long speech to our girls and their friends about eating pizza when you could be eating with them instead. Besides, didn't you say upstairs that you were _starving?_ I would have thought, you of all people would have been eating by now." She said knowing she was right.

Callie sighed in defeat, "Good point." She walked over to Arizona, who hands her a plate before placing a few slices of pizza on it. She sat down next to her wife across from Sofia, Breanne, Sam and Allison.

A few minutes pass by before someone decided to say anything, "So I was wondering, since we're eating pizza at the table instead of during a movie, do you think you two could continue with your story you were telling us earlier?" Sam asked politely hoping that they will continue with their stories from earlier.

Arizona and Callie look between each other looking for confirmation. Arizona got a nod from Callie, "I guess we could do that."

"However if you four still want to watch a movie then we will only be able to tell you one of them, meaning you girls will have to wait until tomorrow to hear the other one. You still want to hear it?" Callie forewarned.

They look between each other almost as though they are speaking to each other through thoughts. Sofia finally turned back to face her moms' and nods, "We're good with that."

"Well," Arizona looked over at Callie before looking back at their kids and their friends, "Just keep in mind, that in this story your mom and I barely knew anything about each other. So..."

Callie cut her off looking straight at her, "Barely? I knew nothing about you. The only thing I knew about you was your name and that you worked in Pediatrics but that was only because you yourself told me." She turned her attention back to the four girls in front of her, "But you four already knew that from our last story."

"So...just keep that in mind when we tell you what happened next because let's just say your mom here," Arizona patted Callie's shoulder lightly with her hand, "Doesn't get the answer she was hoping for."

Callie smiled, "That's the understatement of the century. Anyways, let's get on with the story, that way I only have to relive that horrible moment once instead of a bunch of times."

_Horrible moment, _Sofia tought in her mind, _Must have been bad for mom to call it 'horrible'._ "Okay tell us the story."

Callie finished chewing the last of her pizza before beginning this traumatic story, "Well, let's see after your mom had kissed me in Joe's bathroom, I had pretty much avoided her for about 3 or 4 days, might have been longer. I can't quite remember."

"I think it was longer," Arizona added in which she got a glare from Callie, "What? It definitely felt longer than a few days, more like a week."

"Am I not telling the story here?" Callie asked staring her down.

Arizona glared back, "Actually, we're both in this story equally so technically we can both tell the story."

Callie shook her head before looking back at the four girls, "Anyways, as I was saying, after about a _week_," she looked at Arizona who smiled triumphantly. "I finally got up the courage to go and talk to your mom in PEDs." She looked back at the four girls, "After a little bit of awkward talking about not seeing me for some time, I finally did it, I asked your mom out on a date." A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the relief she felt from finally asking the question. The smile quickly fell away as she remembered what happened next, "But then..." She looked to Arizona on her right using her eyes and nodding her head in her direction to basically tell her to continue the story.

"You're going to make me say it?" She looked at Callie questionably.

"Hey, you're the one who said it. I think you should be the one to tell them." Callie looked at her wide-eyed.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll tell them."

Breanne looked over at Sam sitting between her and Sofia, "This is gonna be good." She whispered as Arizona prepared herself to say what she needed to say. This got a smile from not only Sam but Sofia too.

"Basically, while your mom was rambling on about _new adventures _and _finally _being ready to move forward she mentioned one detail that I didn't like too much." She was hoping one of the kids was going to piece it together for her but none of them said anything. So she continued on, "She had mentioned that, I was the second female she had ever asked out."

Breanne looked at them confused, "Why was that a problem mom?"

Arizona smiled awkwardly before looking at Callie to her left mouthing 'help me'.

Callie smiled and shook her head. "This is your story Arizona. You get to explain to them why you said '_no'_ to me when I asked you out."

She gulped back some bile as she realized that maybe this wasn't such a good story to tell after all. "Well...the problem with it was every female I had dated that was _new_ to being a lesbian, they would turn out to change their minds about dating women and I would get hurt. So I vowed that I wouldn't date um..." She looked around awkwardly trying to find the right word.

"She called me a _Newborn_." Callie said bluntly. All four girls looked at her before bursting out laughing.

Sofia eventually got some barring back and looked at Callie, "As in a baby?"

Callie nodded, "Yup, that's the one." More laughter ensued.

Arizona looked over at Callie, "You just _had_ to say it didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes. Yes, I did."

Sofia connected the dots as her laughter began to lessen, "So basically what you're saying mom is, you said no to mom asking you out?"

She nodded, "Basically yes, I did."

"And all because you thought she wasn't ready?" Sofia questioned on wanting to know exactly what happened.

Again Arizona nodded.

"So then, what happened? I mean, if you said no to mom then how is it that now however many years later you two are all of a sudden happily married?" She then realized how that sounded and defended herself by saying, "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, you two are the best moms ever but I don't get how you went from saying no to being married now."

Arizona was about to answer when Callie cut her off, "Well, that is another story that you will have to wait to hear about tomorrow."

"Awe..." They all whine together not wanting the stories to end.

"Hey, I thought you four said you wanted to watch a movie before we go to sleep?" Callie defended knowing that was what they wanted.

"Good point," Breanne said a little bit convinced of her point. "That is true. Come on, guys we should go choose a movie, while our moms...do the dishes and make us popcorn?" She asked sheepishly hoping that maybe just maybe they would not make them do the dishes as usual.

Callie looked at her puppy dog eyes, "Alright, we'll do that for you four but only because you four have been so busy working on your homework."

"Yay," erupted from the four of them as they ditch their plates and head into the family room to choose a movie.

"You're such a softy," Arizona said as she picked up the plates that Callie hadn't already picked up from the table.

Callie smiled, "Don't tell anyone at work or you'll ruin my reputation but...I know." Arizona smiled at her attempt at humour. "I think a certain blonde is the cause of my softness." She smiled as she placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the tap after putting in the rubber stop.

Arizona poured in the dish soap, "Oh ya, and who would that be?" She played along with her wife's little game.

"Well she has blonde bouncy curls every now again," Callie moved closer placing her hands on Arizona's hips. "Amazingly mesmerizing blue eyes," she turned off the tap.

The compliment brought a blush to Arizona's cheeks, "Awe...Calliope."

"And her name, well I mean who wouldn't want to know someone with such a unique name." She leaned closer right next to her ear, "Who is this mysterious blonde you ask?" Callie felt the shiver go through Arizona's body as her warm breath touched her ear. She pulled back a bit to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes, "That would be Breanne, our daughter. Ever since she was born, I don't know, something about her just caused me to go all soft." She said the last bit quickly to give it more effect which then caused Callie to chuckle.

Arizona looked at her jaw-dropped, "That's horrible Calliope. You got me all worked up for nothing." She playfully slapped Callie on the shoulder.

Callie dropped the laughter and looked at her seriously, "Seriously though, you are the best thing to come into my life Arizona...Torres." She added her last name in there to give extra effect.

Arizona smiled, "Thanks Calliope."

Hearing Arizona say her full name still to this day sent shivers down her spine, "You know, I still, to this day love when you call me 'Calliope'."

"I know, I can tell every time I say it," Arizona smiled at the fact that she knew Callie so well that she knew what she could do to her wife by just saying her name.

She turned her attention to the dishes, "So I guess we're doing the dishes."

Callie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, we are." They both smile before getting back to washing and drying the dishes.

Meanwhile back in the family room Sofia, Breanne, Sam and Allison are battling it out to decide which movie to watch.

Sofia and Breanne want to watch "The Legend of Zorro" whereas Sam and Allison want to watch "Shrek 2".

"Come on '_The Legend of Zorro' _is such a good movie," Breanne defended.

Sam shook her head, "Why would I willingly watch a movie about a guy who has sword fights and scratches the letter 'z' on everything?" She shook her head.

"I agree, plus _'Shrek'_ is hilarious. You can't help but laugh all the time when watching _'Shrek'_," Allison joined in on the argument.

"Hey, '_Zorro', _has funny parts in it too. It's not all action," Sofia defended. "Besides, I would have thought Sam, that you of all people would be on mine and Breanne's side."

Sam looked at her confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, isn't the only reason you want to watch _'Shrek 2'_ because Antonio Banderas plays Puss in Boots?" Sofia asked.

Sam nodded agreeing with her friend, "True, but what does he have anything to do with _'Zorro'_?"

Sofia shook her head that Sam didn't know this. "Antonio Banderas plays Zorro in this movie. You didn't know that? Isn't he like your favourite actor?"

Sam's eyes go wide-eyed, "What? Are you serious?"

Sofia and Breanne nodded their heads 'yes'.

Sam looked over at Allison, "Sorry Ally, I'm going to have side with them and go with '_The Legend of Zorro.'_ What are we doing wasting time? Let's put it in the DVD player._"_ She said all excited, practically jumping up and down on the floor.

Just as the previews came up on the screen, Callie and Arizona walked into the room holding two big bowls of popcorn and a bag of twizzlers. Callie handed the bowl she was carrying to Breanne and the bag of twizzlers to Sofia.

"Oh, thanks mom," Sofia said thinking about going to get the twizzlers. She was the only one in the family that didn't like popcorn. So they always had to make sure they have some sort of snack food like twizzlers around for when they watched movies together.

"You're very welcome Sofia," she smiled before turning around and heading for the love seat that Arizona was sitting on and sat next to her. "What movie are we watching?" She asked getting herself all situated on the couch. Pressing the little button attached to the couch her side reclined to the same height as Arizona's making them even.

"'_The Legend of Zorro'_," Sam announced excitedly just before stuffing some popcorn in her mouth. "Pres...pla...Sof...ia"

Somehow she got her point across and Sofia pressed play on the main menu for the movie to start.

"Oh, this is a good movie, I haven't seen it in ages," Callie said almost as excited as Sam.

"Who...," Arizona yawned, "...is in this movie?"

"You know mom, you could go to bed if you're too tired." Sofia said feeling sympathetic especially since she knew they had been awake for close to twenty-four hours straight.

Arizona shook her head, "No, that's alright Sofia, I'm fine."

"Okay then," Sofia looked back at the TV as the movie began.

Callie looked over at Arizona and whispered, "Antonio Banderas plays Alejandro aka Zorro and Catherine Zeta-Jones plays Elena, his wife."

"Oh...thank you," she tossed a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth as she turned her attention back to the movie.

After about an hour or so of the movie Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder using it as a sort of pillow and within a half hour she was completely asleep.

Callie was so into the movie that she didn't even notice that Arizona had fallen asleep.

However, Sofia noticed, leaning over to Breanne beside her she whispered, "Look, mom fell asleep."

Breanne looked and smirked slightly, "Oh well, you told mom she would but she was sure she wouldn't. Guess you were right...as usual."

They turned back to the movie.

After about a half hour or more the movie finally ended with Zorro riding off into the distance to save the world yet again.

"Ah...such a great movie, what did you think Ari..." Callie cut off as she noticed Arizona asleep on her shoulder. She looked over at her kids who were smiling, "What?"

"She fell asleep about a half hour ago," Sofia said looking over at her mom not so surprised.

Callie looked at her daughter a little confused, "Really? Wow, I must have really been into the movie to not notice her fall asleep."

"You really were mom, but not as into it as Sam was. She was hanging on every little detail." Breanne said pointing over at Sam.

Callie smiled, "Well, I should take your mom up to bed before coming down and washing these bowls."

"Mom, we could do that...wash the bowls. I mean we are going to be staying up late anyway. You take mom to bed, according to the clock on the wall it's a little after one am. So you two have been awake for almost twenty-four hours. Plus, didn't you say we have to get up at eight anyways so we can get to Whistler early? Someone needs to be awake to drive and possibly wake us up when we don't hear our alarm clock." Sofia stated knowing she was right. "So go to bed and we'll clean up."

After a minute of thinking, Callie realized her daughter was right, "Okay but when I say wash I mean soap in the sink not throw the dishes in the dishwasher."

"We know mom, now go take mom to bed." Sofia defended them.

Callie lowered her recliner gently trying not to disturb her sleeping wife. Once she lowered it down she got up, lifting Arizona into her arms by wrapping her left arm under her knees and her right arm around her back. Lifting her into her arms she looked back at her daughter and whispered, "Could you lower the recliner too before you do the dishes?"

Sofia nodded instead of verbally answering so to not wake up her mom.

With that Callie, with Arizona in her arms headed upstairs to their room to go to bed.

Once inside their room Callie walked around their bed to the right side to gently place Arizona on her side of the bed. As she got up to go change she heard a couple incoherent words come from her wife. She turned around to find Arizona wiping her eyes with her hands.

"You're awake," Callie noticed as her legs swung to the side of the bed.

Arizona looked up at Callie groggily, "I am, but not for long." She said as she got up from the bed and headed over to their dresser to get some PJs.

Callie followed her and grabbed some PJs as well before heading to the bathroom to wash her face and such. Thinking Arizona wanted the bathroom before she went to bed, Callie rushed. When she exited the bathroom she found Arizona sound asleep with the covers partially covering her. She smiled as she thought to herself, _she must have fallen asleep before she could get the covers back on. _

She walked over to their bed, sat down on the side and adjusted the alarm clock to 8am for them to get up. Then she got herself situated in bed before sliding over to Arizona and wrapping her right arm around her waist before pulling the covers up to cover them both.

"Night Arizona, I love you," she whispered before kissing her on the temple. Laying her head down into the crook of Arizona's neck, she heard a mumble of what could be the words 'I love you too' before falling asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **Note:** Sorry for the wait everyone, I kept changing/adding things to this chapter so much so that I couldn't decide what I wanted for it. It was actually getting to a point where I was just writing to get to a certain point in my head and not focusing on the descriptions of the moments that were occurring. So, from this point forward I am hoping to post at least a chapter per week. They may be a little shorter than what you've had lately but I'm afraid that if I fall back into trying to write certain things in chapters that I'll lose interest again and I don't want to do that again because this fanfic has so much potential. This chapter, however is almost 3,000 words so that's not very short. However, I do think that the chapters will get longer and longer as I get closer and closer to the plotlines I have planned for this fanfic. Trust me, there are many.

On another note, it's really meant the world to me that so many of you have author alerted/favorite, story favorite/alerted and reviewed. This is a completely new chapter. There is nothing about this chapter that was in the old Memories story.

Also, keep watch because I'm hoping that very soon, this fanfic will have it's very own custom made image that I will be creating.

Please Leave a Review. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

CLICK

_It's eight o'clock in the morning and it looks like it's going to be a bright and sunny day in Seattle. There is a chance for some showers but…_

"Ugh.." Callie looked over at the clock trying to register the time. She reached over and hit the 'snooze' button in hopes that maybe she could get a little bit more sleep.

Arizona on the other hand had other ideas. She threw the comforter and sheets off of her own body and flew out of bed as if she were on fire.

Callie looked over her shoulder all squinty eyed wondering what had gotten into Arizona. "What are you doing?" She asked still feeling groggy from being half-awake.

Arizona looked over mid-taking her shirt off, "I'm getting ready for the day. You should too. We need to get on the road. Get there as early as possible."

"Yeah but.."

"No buts Callie. Besides, I was told from one of our neighbours in Whistler that there are new people that moved into the house across the lake. So I'd like to get there early enough so we can meet them." Arizona smiled at the thought of meeting new people.

Callie fell back onto her pillow in a huff, "So…? We could still sleep in a little longer. It is our first day off of our holiday. We don't need to be in such a rush." She pulled the comforter closer to her face and snuggled into her pillow in hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep while Arizona moved around their bedroom in a mad rush.

Arizona walked around to the other side of the bed, sat down and brushed a strand of hair away from Callie's face. "I think you're forgetting something Callie."

Being curious, Callie opened one eye and looked up at Arizona, "What would that be?"

"If the new neighbour has kids especially kids that are our kids' age, we would have a very good chance that Sofia, Breanne and their friends will hang out there instead of our house." She winked thinking Callie would understand what she was getting at.

"So…?" Callie was not getting the hint.

"If they are there, then there will be more alone time for you and I. Maybe we can continue what we started in the kitchen." Her eyebrows wiggled in anticipation for some alone time.

Callie's eyes open wide as she sat up in the bed, "You're right!" She attempted to throw the comforter and sheets off but Arizona was hindering that movement. "What are you doing woman!? We need to get a moving."

Arizona sat up from the bed and watched a frantic Callie run around the bedroom like a lunatic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once dressed and ready to go, Callie walked downstairs to start some breakfast while Arizona went to wake up the kids. Opening the door, she noticed that they were all sprawled around the bedroom. Sofia was on her bed, while Sam was leaned up again her bed with a pillow, Ally was face-planted on a textbook on the ground and Breanne was sleeping on the chair at Sofia's desk.

_These kids are going to have some serious cricks in their necks from sleeping like this._ Arizona thought to herself as she carefully walked into the bedroom trying not to step on Ally and Sam and walked over to Sofia. "Honey, it's time to walk up," she gently touched the Latina's shoulder to wake her.

Sofia rolled over rubbing her eyes, "Mom?"

"Yeah, it's time to wake up." Arizona repeated.

"Okay," Sofia barely got out as she turned back over.

Arizona smiled, "I'm going to hit the light so be prepared."

"Okay," Sofia said not really aware of what her mom was about to do to them.

Arizona knew that Sofia didn't hear her so she knew this was going to be good. She walked back over to the door and hit the light switch.

"Ahhh…. My eyes…" was heard from one of the girls.

"Mom! Not cool!" Sofia may have yelled but she was too shaken awake to know how loud she said it.

Arizona shrugged, "I did warn you. Once you four get your bearings, come downstairs and eat breakfast so we can leave." She walked out the door before quickly looking back in, "Bring down your suitcases too."

Arizona turned to leave down the hall as she remembered a moment somewhat like this one, several years ago when the roles were reversed….

_Arizona and Callie were peacefully sleeping. Something they never really got due to interns and nursed always paging them to go into work. However, this very night they were able to convince a ten year old Sofia and an eight year old Breanne to go to bed early so they could get as much sleep as possible. Lucky for them, it was some kind of track and field at the school so the kids were pretty exhausted anyway. _

_Callie was on the verge of falling off the bed. Any sudden movements and she would fall off. All the while Arizona had practically taken over most of the rest of the bed. Her right hand was just barely touching Callie's back. It wasn't enough to cause her to flinch or anything, but just enough to feel connected to one another. _

_Unbeknownst to either one of them, someone was creeping toward their bedroom. A little Breanne, clad in race car pajamas, was sneaking up to their door. Once she was able to get the door open, she slowly walked into the room, being careful not to wake her mom's up. Before making her way to one of the sides, she thought it would be easier if she had some light. Her mami was always leaving purses or sometimes shoes around. _

_Being that Breanne was a bit tall for her age, she didn't have much trouble reaching up to the light switch. Once she could feel the button, she pressed it. What came next, she wasn't prepared for. _

_THUD! Callie hit the floor in a mess and all that could be heard was, "Oww…."_

_Arizona felt the bed shifting as Callie was going down so she tried to stop the movement by reaching over but it was too late. She was looking down at Callie's back, "Are you okay?" She asked groggily not sure what caused it until she registered the lights in their room being on. Squinting she noticed a little girl in their doorway. _

"_I think so," she moved her hair out of her face and detangled herself from the sheets she pulled down with her before looking over to the culprit. _

_There , standing in their doorway was Breanne. She looked like she was about to cry, "I'm sor-rry mami, I didn't know that would happen. I-I just thought that it would help me see better." _

_Arizona got up from the bed and walked over to Breanne saying, "Oh, it's okay honey. Mami was going to fall at some point anyway." She looked over and smiled at a defeated Callie. _

_Callie stood up and walked over to two of her favorite people, "Mommy's right. I do this all the time." Getting down on her knees, she looked into Breanne's eyes, "What can we do for you honey?" _

_Breanne sniffled a little before a little smile crept onto her lips. _

"_Yeah, why did you wake us?" Arizona chimed in sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_Breanne looked at them a little lost at first before she realized why she had come into their room. "Um..." She looked a little hesitant to talk about what was bothering her. _

"_You can tell us Bre. You know we won't tell anyone your secrets," Arizona tried to keep the worry she was feeling in heart about what their little girl was going to say, from showing on her face. _

"_Well, I had a weird dream…" Breanne fiddled with her little fingers as she stared at the floor. _

"_Okay…." Callie started off. "Go on…" _

"_A dream I didn't understand." She looked up and looked around looking anywhere but her mom's. _

_Arizona stood up from the bed and walked over to Breanne, "Hey, why don't we all get under our covers and you can tell us all about it, okay?" She looked expectantly at her daughter. _

_Breanne's smile lit up and she practically jumped up and down. "Okay." _

_They all turned to the bed and see all the sheets on the ground, "Wait a second." Callie said before she walked over to her side and replaced all the sheets and comforter back on the bed. "Okay, ready to go." _

_Minutes later, they were all nestled under the sheets with Breanne sitting between the two of them. Callie wrapped her left arm around Breanne and placed a light kiss upon her head, "Okay, tell us what your dream was about?" _

_Arizona nodded excited to hear about this strange dream her daughter had._

_Breanne nodded affirmatively, "Okay, so it started off normal. I was in a car trying to win a race. Kind of like the races in hot wheels, cool cars and cool tracks. I was having so much fun trying to win but when I got to the end and won, something that has never happened before, happened." _

_Arizona looked at her trying to understand what was going on in her little head. "What happened baby girl?" _

_Breanne's mood turned from one of confusion to excitement, "Okay, you know how in all the racing movies, the guy always ends up with the girl right. Ick!" She makes a disgusted face to show her discomfort of thinking about two people kissing. "But you know how that's how it always is right?" _

_Callie nodded her head when Breanne looked up at her, "True but how does-"_

"_Well in my dream, when I got to the end of the race my friend Suzie was there and we- we- we, um…" She didn't know quite how to continue that sentence because she wasn't sure herself what happened. _

_Arizona's look of confusion turned to a smile, "Oh my… you kissed didn't you?" Arizona looked up at Callie with pride. _

_Callie couldn't help but smile that their daughter was being so open with them. _

_Breanne nodded, "What was weird is that I wasn't grossed out. I-I think I liked it. What does this mean mom's?" She moved her head from side to side to take turns looking at Arizona and Callie to see which would have the answer for her. _

"_You are a really mature little girl Bre," Arizona reached over and pinched her cheek a little. In turn Breanne giggled. _

_Callie turned the little girl to face her, "All it means is that you're growing up. You're starting to really feel the feelings you didn't know were already there." _

"_I am?" She looked over confused. _

_Arizona reached for Breanne's little hands, "You are and you know what, knowing who you are at such a young age can be a good thing and a bad thing. So promise me something will you?" _

_Breanne nodded._

"_Be careful with these new found feelings. I'm not saying hide them because I don't want you hiding who you like but just be careful because you don't know how people will react." Breanne looked at her mommy a little confused. _

"_What your mommy was trying to say is…." Callie's a bit at a loss before she thought of something to say. "Do you remember at your fifth birthday and Brittany's parents had to leave as soon as they saw mommy and I?" She asked hoping her little girl would have retained that key piece of information. _

"_Oh yeah, they were supposed to stay and chap-chaparoon… They were there to watch us so that you and mommy didn't have to do it yourself but then they suddenly left. Why did they do that?" She asked now confused at the thought because she never noticed anything wrong in the moment. _

_Callie shifted a little in her spot to explain the issue when all of a sudden their second daughter appeared in the doorway. _

"_Bre, Britt's parents had a problem with our mom's." Sofia said before walking over and getting up on the bed and lying on her stomach in front of Breanne. _

_Sofia's little sister looked at her confused, "But why? Who wouldn't love our mommies?"_

_Sofia didn't know how to answer so she looked over at their mom's. _

_Arizona smiled at Sofia for being so aware of her surroundings, "Some people in this world have a problem with two females like your mami and I or two daddies being in a relationship together. When Britt's parents saw that we were two women, they left because they didn't like it or it was against what they believe. No one really knows why there are people like that just that there are." _

_Breanne nodded like she was starting to understand. "Is that why Megan's dad's are always stared at when they drop her off for school?" _

_Arizona nods, "That's exactly why. Those same people stare at us too but your mami and I are too proud to care what they think and you shouldn't either. If you like your friend Suzie, don't think about how it'll affect the people around. What is it that we always say?" Arizona looked between Sofia and Breanne to see who would say it first._

_Both of them looked at their mom a little stuck. _

"_Follow your heart… No matter where it may lead," Callie answered feeling the emotion from the saying. _

"_Correct, follow your heart." Arizona reiterated. _

_Breanne smiled up at her mom's, "Thanks mom. I feel a whole lot better now." _

_Callie looked over at Sofia, "What are you doing up anyway Sofia?" _

_Sofia shrugged, "I could hear you guys taking so I thought I would come and see why." _

"_Well, I think it's bed time now girls." Callie said looking between the two of them. _

_Breanne smiled, "I like that idea." She started to crawl to the edge, past Arizona and jumped off the bed. _

_Sofia followed suit as Callie and Arizona followed them to their bedrooms. Callie followed Breanne and Arizona to Sofia's. _

_Arizona walked into Sofia's room and helped tuck her in, "I love you Sofia. Sweet dreams." Before she kissed her on the forehead, and made her way back to the door before hitting the light switch off and closing the door again…_

Arizona smiled at the memory again before she made her way down to the kitchen to where her wife was making breakfast.

Callie looked up from making pancakes as she watched Arizona walk in looking like she was in another world. "Hey, what's with you?"

Arizona was knocked out of her trance, "I was just thinking about the time Breanne came out to us. I mean, I don't think she really knew what she was talking about but she still said she was feeling those feelings."

Callie smiled, "That was a great moment. It just showed how good of parents you and I are."

"You're right," Arizona said as she sidled up next to Callie wrapping an arm around her waist as she watched her finish cooking breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later and they were all ready to go for their trip. Callie was in the process of bringing down hers and Arizona's suitcases as the kids were bringing down theirs.

After some intricate shuffling, Callie was able to get all of the suitcases into the SUV. Callie went back into the house and shouted, "Girls, it's time to go."

Arizona came into the entryway with her sunglasses on top of her head and her _Kindle Fire_ in hand just in case she got a little bored on the trip.

"What are you going to read this time?" Callie asked nodding toward the Kindle in Arizona's hand.

"Well, if I choose to read, I'm going to read _Under the Dome by Stephen King, _one of the nurses told me that the TV Show was based on a book so I thought I'd check it out."

Callie nodded, "Hmm, who knew. Then again, a lot of movies lately are based on books so why shouldn't TV Shows be."

Arizona thought about it for a second, "That's a very good point." Counting on her fingers she said, "There's been _Harry Potter_, _The Twilight Saga, The Hunger Games, The Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, Jaws, The Godfather, The Walking Dead, A Walk to Remember, The Chronicles of-" _

Callie stopped Arizona mid-sentence as she placed her right index find on Arizona's lips, "I think I get the idea but thanks."

Arizona shrugged, "No problem."

Sofia came walking down the stairs with her sister and friends in tow. "I think we're good to go now. We triple checked to make sure we had everything. Besides, we want to hear more of the story." They walk right past Arizona and Callie right out the door. "Let's go moms, times a wastin'."

Callie smiled at Arizona, "Well so much for them being tired." She shut the door and armed the security system before opening the door again and letting Arizona out first.

"Thank you," was heard from Arizona as she passed Callie.

"You're welcome hon," Callie said before she walked out with Arizona and locked the door behind her. "Let's get this show on the road."

Less than ten minutes after leaving the house, Sofia was already waiting in anticipation for the next story of their parent's relationship beginning. "Sooo….. when's the story going to continue?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the wait. I was in the middle of writing a one-shot called Walking on a Dream Re-Done. It's a one-shot that is a rewrite of Arizona's phantom pain from 9x12 (Walking on a Dream). I was determined to finish it before I moved onto this chapter because in the past if I started writing a one-shot, 9 times out of 10, I wouldn't finish it. You have no idea how many one-shots I have that I have never finished. The concept was something I really wanted to do so I finished it first. I hope to write more one-shots in the future surrounding canon storylines so if there is anything you're interested in seeing. Let me know and maybe I'll write one for you.

I started writing and finished writing this chapter today. I'm hoping to start a trend where I write and post a chapter on my days off from work. Starting next week, you'll be getting a chapter on Thursday and/or Friday every week. So yes, if I have time, I will be writing/posting chapter 7 tomorrow. Wouldn't that be great? A new chapter of Memories on every Grey's Anatomy day. Double win, in my opinion. :)

This chapter is a little shorter (about 2,400 words) than my other ones but I would rather post shorter ones where I don't feel pressure to write a certain amount of words rather than trying to get a certain amount of info into one and then never finishing it. As bad as it is, I tend to do that or I take forever to finish it. So this way, if I write/post in one sitting then you guys should have a new chapter every week. Doesn't that sound great?

A special shout-out goes to the guest who told me that I should write faster because you keep re-reading chapters and you want more. Thanks for all the people who have favorite/story alerted or author favorite/alerted. It means the world to me. In the month of February alone, Memories had over 1,000 hits. So thanks. :D

Please leave me a review. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"We haven't even left Seattle yet, and you're already looking to learn more of our past?" Callie said looking briefly into the rear-view mirror and keeping her eyes on the road.

Sofia looked around for a second to see the reaction on the faces around her and once she was convinced that they all felt the same she looked back forward to her mom's. "Yes, we are."

Arizona couldn't help the smile that made its way across her lips sitting in the passenger's seat next to her wife. "What's wrong with starting the story now?" At a whisper, Arizona added, "Besides, you know this isn't the only one we'll be telling."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked a little loud. "You're not telling us the story now?" She asked sounding a little sad from the very back row of the SUV. Sofia turned in her chair and glared back at her friend. Almost instantly, Sam began to slide down into her chair, "What? I thought that's what I heard?" She shrugged.

Callie ignored what her wife just hinted at. There was no way that they were going to tell _that_ story. Hopefully the girls would accept the story and just move on. "Okay, let's see… I believe it was what?" She looked at Arizona. "A day or two after you told me I was a newborn."

Arizona squinted her eyes under her sunglasses trying to remember how long it was between the conversation at the nurses station to the one in the elevator. "Yeah, let's say that because I don't really remember how long it was before I cornered you in the elevator after work."

"Mom, you cornered Mami in the elevator at the hospital, why?" Breanne looked confused.

"Well, at first I thought your mom was trying to be friends with me and honestly after she rejected me, I was not going to let that happen." Callie said a little strongly but quickly shied away with the look she got from her wife. "What? How would you have responded had the roles been reversed?" She said more as a statement not a question when she briefly looked at Arizona before looking back at the road as they pulled onto Highway 5.

Arizona shrugged before she turned in her chair a little and whispered somewhat back to the kids, "I think your Mami was just jealous that I had the upper hand in the situation." She turned back in her chair as the girls in the back chuckled. Arizona reached over and patted Callie on the shoulder to comfort her as her winning smile grazed her porcelain skin. Even under the sunglasses Callie could see the sparkle in her blue orbs.

"I was not jealous…." The look on Arizona's face meant that she did not believe a word Callie was saying. "Okay, maybe a little. But that's not the point; the point is that you cornered me in an elevator of all places." She pulled down the visor in her vehicle as the sun was a little blinding. Arizona followed suit and did the same.

"So… once I convinced your Mami that I wasn't there to be her friend. That I was wrong to jump to conclusions, that I shouldn't have judged the fact that she'd only just realized she was gay, I told her that I wanted to take her to dinner. The look on her face was…." From the corner of her eye, she connected eyes with Callie and they shared a brief moment of love. "…priceless. She was not expecting me to do that."

Breanne was extra curious now, "Wait a minute. Mami, you didn't know you were gay until then? How come it took so long for you to realize that?" She asked both curious about the storyline and curious for her own personal life. Unbeknownst to Breanne, Ally sitting next to her was also curious for probably similar reasons that neither of them wanted to admit.

It was Callie's turn to speak, "It's not something you just know right off the bat. Yes, there are some people in this world, like your mother here," motioning to Arizona next to her, "That realize early who they are and who they like but for me being raised in a super catholic house, I never knew anything about being gay. It was always a sin. It was never something that was good. However, when I was in my 5th year of residency I realized that I wanted more. I didn't want just men, I wanted women. Not too long after that point, I met your mother here. Was it scary? Of course it was, because even though I knew that my friends would be okay with it. I knew that my family would have problems. They have since accepted me and my family but in the beginning they were definitely not for my dating women. Especially my mother… However, my father, your abuelo, has convinced her over the years that there is nothing wrong with me." Callie placed her hand face up on the console; Arizona got the hint and intertwined her fingers with Callie's hand. A comforting smile grazing her lips as Arizona traced her fingers along the caramel hand attached to her own.

The kids in the back listened intently to what their mami or friend's mom had to say. For some of them, it was a nice back story into the current storyline but for others it was an eye-opener.

"As we've said on numerous occasions to both you guys and other parents who don't like our relationship. Being gay isn't something you choose, it's something you are. It's just like if you have a crush on a boy. You didn't choose to like him, you just do. Same goes with liking a girl. It's not something to be ashamed of. You are who you are. Nothing more," Callie finished her explaining. She was feeling the pressure of all the attention on her for explaining how she got to know who she was and didn't like it. "I think that's enough of that, Arizona why don't you continue the story." She smiled as she left her hand connected to Arizona's.

Arizona smiled, "After I asked your mami out, the elevator reached its destination. The typical 'ding' could be heard echoing in the elevator and your mami looked at me and said.. 'maybe' before walking out of the elevator."

The girls in the back could help but to laugh. "What? Mami, you shot mom down when you got the answer you wanted? Seriously?" Sofia couldn't help but to blurt.

"Hey, I wanted to give her a bit of her own medicine."

Arizona gave her a sly smile, "So she walked out of the elevator and said something about her schedule being really busy and that she would get back to me. To me! I asked her out after I rejected her and she was basically saying no to me that time. My mind was completely blown as she walked away from the elevator. The doors were shutting and I was completely flabbergasted." Arizona said with so much enthusiasm with hand gestures and everything.

"Really? That's the end of the story." Sam said from being Callie's chair.

Arizona shook her head as she let go of Callie's hand and turned around in her chair again. "That's not the end of the story."

"It isn't?" Ally, the one who hadn't really said anything spoke up from the very back next to Breanne.

"Nope. She came back." Arizona said with a little bit of emotion creating a spur of emotion in the back from some of the girls. "Just as the door was about to shut, her hand came in between the doors and they re-opened. To say I was shocked… was an understatement." Her voice bottomed out at the thought of that moment. "I looked at her and she looked at me and suggested we go out to dinner the very next day. I was smiling so much that I couldn't rid of the smile for what seemed like hours." That same smile came upon her lips as she thought of that very moment, tears began to sting her eyes as she realized she could have lost all of that had she decided not to confront her now wife in the elevator that day.

Sofia sucked back some of the phlegm that built up in her nose from the ending of that story. "So then you guys lived happily ever after?"

Arizona turned back around in her chair and faced forward without saying a word because she knew as well as Callie that their relationship was a bumpy one.

"Not exactly," Callie chimed in.

"What does that mean?" Breanne asked from the back.

"Your Mami and I had some issues along the way but after two break-ups, a car crash, a plane crash and bunch of other drama, we're here now and that's what matters." Arizona said looking over at Callie and smiling.

"Do we get to hear more stories? Or is that all we get?" Sofia asked being the one who's probably the most forward of them all. "I ask because I'm kind of curious to know more. I know that we asked only for how you met but… I don't know the rest might be interesting." She asked hopeful that she could convince her mom's to tell more of their life tales.

Callie looked into the rear-view mirror at Sofia, "Maybe we'll tell more. Some of them aren't exactly happy moments but if you want to know, I'm sure we could tell you. What do you think?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "I'd be okay with that."

"Sweet," Sofia pumped her fist in triumph. "Can we hear another one now?"

"Sure." Callie looked at Arizona, "Where should we continue?"

Just then, Sam interrupts everyone's thought process, "Wait a minute!"

The kids in the back plus Arizona all look over to Sam, "What's the matter?" Arizona looked the girl right in the eyes.

"How did you, Dr. Robbins, go from 'you're a newborn' to 'let's go on a date?" Arizona turned back around in her chair with a tight lipped smile on her face trying to contain her laughter. "It doesn't make any sense. I suppose it could happen but I don't know." She turned to Sofia, "What do you think?"

After taking a second to think about Sofia realized that Sam was right. "Sam, does have a point. It is a little odd that you, mom, said that you didn't want to be with mami and then all of a sudden you do. How does that work? I suppose you could have changed your mind but you said the gap was about a day or two. Seems like too short of a time frame for you to change your mind so quickly, so did something occur between the two moments to change your mind or what?"

Arizona couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She lost it. Her laughter filled the entire vehicle. The kids in the back were completely confused and Callie was sitting there annoyed that her wife was yet again right about everything.

"It's not _that_ funny Arizona." Callie said looking from the road to her wife feeling a little frustrated.

Nodding and trying to get herself back under control, Arizona said, "Yes-Yes it is. I told you this would happen."

The kids in the back looked around at each and back at the adults in front completely confused.

"I told you they were smarter than you originally thought. They would figure it out and they have."

"What did we figure out?" Sofia looked between her mother's waiting for one of them to explain what's so funny.

Once Arizona got permission, she looked back at their kids again, "There is another story in between the newborn moment and the elevator moment. It is the reason that I decided to give your mami here a chance in the first place."

"Yet you guys decided to skip it. Why? Seems like a pinnacle story." Sofia asked.

"Well… it's a little embarrassing for your mami here. That's why she didn't want to tell it." Arizona tried to contain her giggles again.

"But embarrassing stories are the best ones…" Sam looked straight the back of Callie's head.

Callie let out a large breath she didn't know she was holding in, "Fine, I'll tell you but first everyone get out their passports because we're pulling up to the Canadian border."

Everyone passed their passports up to Arizona who also pulled hers and Callie's out of her purse that was lying on the ground next to her feet.

They pulled up to the guard at the border, "Hello miss, can I see your passports please?"

Callie could see that he was on auto-pilot with his monotone voice. Arizona handed her the passports and Callie handed them to the nice man. He took a moment to look at them and ask them all kinds of questions even whether or not they were carrying any weapons. Once he seemed satisfied with his answers, he gave the passports back.

"Enjoy your vacation." He said in his still very monotone voice. "Be careful of the roads, I hear they are a little slick up in the mountains."

Callie looked at him and smiled slightly, "Thanks." As she pulled away from the man once he clicked the button to let the arm up so she could continue driving on into Canada.

Once clear, Arizona couldn't help but to say, "Well, he was a happy camper. I've never seen so much enthusiasm in one person." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You said it," Callie shook her head.

"So, you said you'd tell us the story once we got past the border. Are you going to tell it Mami?" Sofia asked sounding chipper.

"Okay, the story went like this…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I was a little busy on Thursday and Friday so I didn't get this completely done. However, it's finished now and is almost 4,000 words. That's 1,500 words more than the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/alerted myself or this story, it means the world to me. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well. New characters are introduced in this chapter. I'm considering on creating a dynamic like in the movie "_Cheaper by the Dozen 2_" between the families. I suspect some Calzona love in the next chapter. The wait will be over. ;) Possible change for the rating in the next chapter.

I didn't re-read the entire chapter so there may be some mistakes. It was either post now or wait until tomorrow to re-read. I thought you guys might want it now.

Please Leave me a Review. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Okay the story went like this-" Callie began but stopped mid-sentence. "Hm… How can I explain this in a way that you guys will understand?" She thought about it for a moment before opening her mouth again. "Okay, have you ever confronted someone at school and basically laid everything on the floor? You'd maybe tell them how good of a cook you are or how you have done things in your life that has made you who you are today?" She asked looking out at the road while briefly looking at the rear-view mirror back at Sofia.

Sofia pondered what her mami had said for a moment before it looked like a light-bulb lit up in her head, "Oh… I've done that. That's how Sam and I became friends. Do you remember that?" She asked looking over at Sam sitting next to her.

"Yes, that was a great speech." Sam beamed looking back at her friend thinking back to that moment almost ten years ago.

_Sofia walked up to this shorter girl sitting in the sandbox at school, "Hey." _

_The other girl didn't respond, she just turned away clearly wanting to be alone. _

_Sofia wasn't having any of that so she sat down right in front of the girl, "You should be my friend." _

_The girl looked up from her toy truck, "Why is that?" She asked trying to sound tough with her ten year old voice kid's voice. _

"_Why not? We're both a little on the geeky side, we both play in the sandbox alone. Why not?" Sofia hoped to convince the girl. She could see that the idea wasn't clicking for the other girl. "Come on, I'm a really good person. I make sure all my stuffed animals have equal me time, my moms are totally awesome and I can make really cool sow forts. Not to mention the fact that I have a treehouse." She wiggled her eyebrows at the thought of using her treehouse with someone other than her sister or Zola. "Look, I may not know much but I know that we could probably make really good friends, so what do you say? Friends?" She stuck out her hand. _

_The other girl looked at the hand and up to the smiling face and back to the hand. "Deal," she shook the hand in front of her with a grin on her face. "My name's Sam." _

"_Sofia," she said looking at her new friend. _

_Phew. _Callie thought to herself realizing that her daughter might be in another realm now and may not want to know the whole truth of what happened.

Arizona smiled at Callie before she spoke up, "Your mami did do that while I was at Joe's Bar. However, I wasn't just at the bar, I was on a date." Arizona could see Callie fuming behind her sunglasses with that little comment.

"Wait a minute! Dr. Torres, you confronted Dr. Robbins while she was on a date and basically told her how awesome you are?" Sam interjected.

With a great big sigh, Callie responded, "Unfortunately. With my luck back then, it really shouldn't have surprised me that it happened."

Arizona couldn't help the grin on her face, "Hey, it was the best moment in my life." This caught Callie's attention. Her face softened from the embarrassing story and she listened intently to what her wife had to say. "In all my years of dating women before that, not once did someone come right up to me with so much confidence and tell me how much of an idiot I was for rejecting them. Sure, similar things had occurred before but that time was different. She wasn't saying it to me to spite me; she was trying to prove me wrong. That it didn't matter that she had only dated one other woman before me, it was about life experience for her. I loved it and I will always remember it." She smiled lovingly at Callie, as Callie briefly looked over at her, wishing so much that she could kiss Callie right in that moment. Callie reached for Arizona's hand again wanting to feel at least some form of contact as an alternative to kissing her.

The kids in the back were in so much awe from the story that they didn't even notice the little moment occurring between the doctors in the front.

"Hm… I'm a little disappointed." Sam announced.

Arizona looked back at her confused, "Why is that?"

"Well, I thought the story was going to be way more embarrassing. I've had far more embarrassing moments at school than something like that." She pondered for a moment before looking to the front again. "Why didn't you want to tell it Dr. T?" She asked wondering what the fuss was with this particular story.

Callie smiled, "Well, before today, I had always associated it as a bad moment in my life. Sure, I got the girl of my dreams in the end. I just had no idea that Arizona felt the way she had with it. It's definitely not as embarrassing as I first thought now." She squeezed her wife's left hand lovingly.

"It was definitely one for the books." Arizona stated.

Sofia had now noticed the moment between her mom's and felt a little queasy at the thought, "Okay, I think that's enough of that moment up there mom's. Are we there yet? Or at least almost there?" She asked hoping that she could escape this vehicle of love..

"What, is our love to much for you Sof?" Callie asked knowing the answer she was about to get.

Sofia nodded, "Yes… Yes it is. Especially since none of us in this vehicle are dating anyone. So yes, your love is too much." She replied feeling gross just thinking about it. "Besides, aren't you two like fifty, shouldn't the lovey-dovey-ness go away at some point." She stated not wanting an actual answer to it.

"It never goes away Sofia. If it did, your mom and I wouldn't be married anymore." Callie looked lovingly at her wife knowing just how much they've gone through to get to this point in their lives.

"Point taken but still, are we going to be there soon? All this sitting is getting tiring for me." Sofia asked hoping the answer would be good.

Arizona looked around at their surroundings, "I'd say, we're almost there right Callie?"

"Yeah, we'll be pulling onto the back road that leads to the cabin soon. Actually you can see the turn from here." She pointed off toward the turn in front of them.

Sofia pumped her fist, "Awesome. I can't wait to get there and pull out our ski-doo's."

"First, you better make sure you do the-" Arizona was cut off by her daughter Sofia.

"The safety checks and make sure there is enough fuel. I got it mom. You tell me this every time we come here." Sofia acknowledged.

"Okay, just making sure." She turned back to face the front with a sly smile realizing she had trained her daughter well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within about thirty minutes they pulled up to their cabin. It didn't look like the typical cabin with logs of walls, it still looked like a regular house, it just looked out over a big lake and was in a wooded area. The lake was covered by ice and you could see in the distance some mountains covered in snow. There was a very good chance the kids were going to go ski-dooing up in the hills around that area or the hills and mountains not too far from the area their house was. It was their winter and summer house. They would come here during the winter to take in the snowboarding, skiing, sledding, ski-dooing and the peaceful walks amongst the wooded area. They would also come here in the summer to take in the lake and the hiking. Obviously, they would come here for all kinds of reasons but the kids and especially their moms were there for the adventure. So much so that one time, they got themselves a little lost up in the hills on their quads.

"_Uh… do you think we're going the right way Sofia?" Arizona asked from the quad she was riding with Callie. Her arms wrapped around the Latina driving the quad. _

_Sofia didn't look back. She was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really sure where they were. It was starting to get dark and she wasn't sure which path lead home. The path she took a while back was supposed to be a path she usually took but now she wasn't so sure it was. The whole reason she was up in the hills with her mom's was because she found something really interesting and her mom's wanted to see it for themselves. A picture of their cabin with the lake in the background from such a high place was good but seeing it for themselves… That had wanted to see. _

_Which they did, it was beautiful. Especially since they got up their just in time to see the sun going down so the bright colors cascading onto the lake combined with the sunset colors on the house, it was a very beautiful sight. A moment they would remember forever. _

"_Sofia?" Arizona beckoned. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" She looked at the back of her daughter waiting for a response. _

_Sofia finally stopped in her path and Callie drove up and stopped right behind her. She put the parking brake on and turned around. "Okay, I think we might be lost. I'm not quite sure where to go from here. It appears to me that maybe I made a wrong turn at one point and now I'm not quite sure which way we should go next. I mean, do you know how-"_

_"Sofia! We get it." Callie half yelled trying to get her daughter to stop her tirade. "Now I was taking note of the routes we made to get up here and I know that you did make a different turn then when we came up here. I figured you were going to take us down a different way or maybe you had something else you wanted to show us so… If you are sure you're lost, let's turn around and go back to the point where you made a different turn then when we came up, sound good?" She asked. _

_Sofia nodded. "Yes, sounds perfect. Let's go up to that clearing up there and turn around. I'll follow you from that point." _

_Callie nodded, "Okay. Lead the way." _

"_Can I just say?" This peaked both Callie and Arizona's interest in what their daughter had to say. "I am so glad that you are so good a detail because we could have really been lost." _

_Arizona smiled from behind Callie, "Well, it comes with being a doctor. We're all about the details." _

"_She is right. However, when I was your age, my sister and I actually did get lost and our papi had to come find us. From that point forward, I made it a point to pay attention to how I get to where I go so that it wouldn't happen again." Callie explained. _

_Arizona chuckled remembering when Callie had told her that story some years ago. It came out when their daughters first wanted to go out quadding by themselves. Callie was against it because of what happened to her when she was their age. _

"Sofia?! Come help with the suitcases before you go ski-dooing!" Callie called out to her daughter as she watched her head for the garage next to the house.

Sofia snapped her fingers, "Dang it. So close." Turning around in her path, "Coming!" She yelled walking back to the vehicle.

In quicker time than you would think would be possible all of the bags were in their respectful rooms and Sofia was yet again on her way out the door.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" Arizona asked walking around the corner to see her daughter walking out the door.

Sofia sighed as she turned around to face her mom, "I'm going ski-dooing. We had this conversation in the car. I'm going to do all the safety checks and then go up in the hills. Come on mom, the conversation wasn't too long ago… "

"Very funny. You can go after we meet the neighbours."

Sofia made a face, "But-"

"No buts young lady. Now go get your sister and friends so that we can go." Arizona ended her explanation with a firm look with crossed arms.

Sofia let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in and stormed up the stairs in a huff.

"Well aren't you a toughy today," Callie added walking around the corner to where Arizona was standing by the front door. "First me and now our daughter, what's with you?" She wondered.

Arizona walked right up to Callie wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck and Callie wrapping her arms around Arizona waist, "I just really want some alone time with you and I figure that this is the best way, don't you think Callie? If the neighbours really do have kids their age, we won't see them much." She marveled at the thought of being alone with her wife.

Callie couldn't help but to grin, "You may have a point there." She leaned in to give Arizona a light peck when the kids came walking done the stairs interrupting their little moment of bliss.

Walking right past Callie and Arizona, the kids walked out the front door grabbing their jackets along the way.

"Well, I suppose we better go Miss Bossy Pants," Callie quipped as she motioned for Arizona to go ahead of her.

Arizona couldn't help but smile, "You like it," She teased as she walked out the door in front of Callie.

"You might be right about that," She mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXX

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the neighbours that lived not too far from their cabin near the lake. Once everyone was out of the car, they made their way up to the front door. With far too much excitement Arizona knocked on the door.

Less than a minute later, a man that looked to be a bit older than them opened the door. He was a taller man, with short black hair with speckles of gray in it and shimmering green eyes. "Oh hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Arizona Robbins, we're your neighbours down the road from you. I thought we'd come and introduce ourselves since we'll probably see you and your family a lot when we're here that is." She rambled off not really aware that she was rambling.

"Well hello there, please come in and meet the rest of my family then. Don't want you all to freeze out here. It is rather cold today." He told them as he opened the door a little wider for the Robbins-Torres family plus friends to walk in. "Please, follow me, my kids were just about to go up into the hills so we were getting them all prepped. I'm sure they'd be fine to meet all of you." He walked down the hallway toward a kitchen. "Martha, we have company." He looked right at her as everyone followed him into the kitchen.

At the island in the middle of the kitchen was a woman who looked to be about Callie's age but was a bit shorter with shimmering long red curls and blue orbs that could catch anyone off guard. Callie felt herself staring a little because of the blue eyes. Something about blue really got her. Along with her were a boy and a girl that looked to definitely be around their kid's ages. The boy had short spikey redish-orange hair with green eyes, clearly taking over his dad's side with the height. He had to be taller than Callie. The girl on the other hand took over her mother's side and was about the height of Arizona with what looked to be shorter black hair but they couldn't quite see because she was wearing a striped toque.

"Oh hello, who might you be?" Martha asked looking between the people she'd never met but had a strange familiarity to them but couldn't quite peg from where, and her husband.

Arizona walked right up to the woman, "I'm Arizona." She shook the woman's hand. "This is my wife Callie," she pointed back to Callie and Callie waved her hand to indicate who Arizona was referring to. Walking back over to her family, "These are our daughters Sofia and Breanne, as well as their friends Sam and Allison." She pointed respectfully to each teenager.

"Nice to meet you," Martha looked around at all of them. "As you may have heard, I'm Martha. That's my husband, Barry and our two kids, Maxine and William. They're fraternal twins."

"I go by Max though," Maxine pointed out wanting to make sure no one called her by her birth name.

Will took the initiative, "Hey, we're about to go take some ski-doo's and go up into the hills, you guys want to come with us?" He asked hoping they'd want to go.

Sofia looked at her mom, "Can we go?"

Arizona looked over, "Yes, now that you've met the neighbours you can go."

"Yes!" Sofia cheered a little too excitedly. "What, I've been waiting to go out ever since we got here. Moms can we take the SUV back home and you guys walk?" Sofia asked hoping the answer would be yes.

Callie looked at Arizona and she nodded, "Okay, but you two be careful. Got it?" Callie asked making sure there would be no funny business. "No trying to impress the guy." She teased knowing that the male teenager could hear the whole conversation.

"Mom…" She pleaded to her mami not to embarrass her as she took the keys to the car and left with her sister, friends and neighbours in tow.

"I've got it!" Martha blurted figuring out how she knew these two. Everyone left turned to face the woman. "You're Dr. Callie Torres, you're the cartilage lady. We use your cartilage all the time at our hospital back in Edmonton."

Callie's smile grew, "You know my work?" She asked excited to know what this person knew about her research.

"Yeah, you're looking at Dr. Martha Fredrickson; I work in orthopaedics as well. We're always looking for new ways to mend broken limbs and you're articles are always so helpful." She moved closer to the Latina.

"Wow, that's really great to hear. I love hearing how my work has changed lives. Thank you so much." Callie couldn't be happier in this very moment.

The older man as well had a look of knowing on his face as well until his face changed. "Robbins, you wouldn't happen to be the Dr. Arizona Robbins that was in that plane crash several years ago, would you?"

Arizona turned to Barry, "Yes I am."

"Wow, small world. At the time, I was working at the hospital that you and your other doctors were brought to. I treated a Dr. Mark Sloan briefly before all of you were transported back to Seattle. If you don't mind me asking, did they end up having to amputate your leg?" He asked curiously.

Arizona shook her head from side to side," Luckily, they were able to save my leg. However, it still hurts quite a lot whenever the temperature changes or if it's about to rain. It can be a pain sometimes but it's better than the alternative I suppose. What's your specialty Dr. Fredrickson?" She looked at the older man as she noticed her wife was in deep conversation with the older man's other half.

"General Surgery." He declared. "How do you find PEDs? I heard that was your specialty when they were talking about the plane crash on the news."

She smiled at the thought that someone was interested in her field, "Well since I'm a kid at heart, it's perfect for me. It is hard sometimes but for the most part, it's who I am. I couldn't imagine myself doing anything else."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, hey since you two are both in the neighbourhood would you be interested in helping the way we do when there is a need for doctors at the local hospital?" He asked not giving much away hoping to intrigue them enough to ask.

"How so?" Called asked looking away from her conversation with Martha.

"In the past, we have found that the main road that most of their doctors take to get to work gets blocked sometimes due to weather conditions like avalanches or rainstorms. When this happens we typically will volunteer our services to them if they need it." He explained.

Arizona looked at Callie for a second before looking back at the older man, "Hm, I wonder why we've never been approached about this before. We've been coming here for years. How did you find out about this?"

"Martha got a local doctor chatting about the dilemma they have one day a few months ago and so we called up their chief and ever since then they give us special privileges whenever they need help. I'm sure if we told them about you two that they would call you as well." He further explained making sure not to let anything out.

"I'm sure that if we weren't stuck ourselves, that we would be willing to help, what do you think Arizona?" Callie looked expectantly at her wife, almost as though she was leaving the choice completely up to her.

Arizona nodded, "Definitely. Sign us up." Arizona looked down at her watch and noticed they'd been there for almost 20 minutes. "Well, we probably should be going." She looked at her wife for some help.

"Yes, we still have to unpack." Callie moved toward her wife. "It was nice meeting you both. We'll have to maybe set up some time with our families and maybe go on a hike. I think the kids sure like each other." Callie suggested making her way closer to the front door with Arizona in tow.

The older man followed, "Yes, yes, that would be nice. I look forward to your call. Actually, here why don't I give you our number and you can call us." He pulled out a pen and wrote down their number on a pad of paper he had in his shirt pocket and handed it to Callie.

Martha followed them to the door, "You know, I'm sure my husband could give you two a ride home if you'd like. It is a little bit chilly out there." She rubbed her arms trying to show it was cold to her.

Callie looked to Arizona, "You know, I think we'll walk. It's really not that far and besides we just spent a little over 4 hours driving so we could use the fresh air."

Arizona nodded, "She's right. We'll walk."

They walked out the door and said their goodbyes as they did. Instead of taking the road, they decided to walk along the beach of the frozen lake hand in hand. It was nice for them to have these kind of moments together because they were limited so they decided to bask in them whenever they could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hello again faithful readers, this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but I lost my mojo part way through and figured you guys would rather have a really good chapter rather than a mediocre one so I thought I'd hold off and finish it today. This chapter is just under 4,000 words again. However, unlike all of my previous chapters, this chapter is ALL CALZONA. 4,000 words of Calzona goodness. This chapter changes the rating to M because of it. I was listening to Glee's re-done version of Toxic quite a lot when I was writing the moment between Calzona so... yeah.

Speaking of ratings, does any of you out there no where the line is drawn between it being M (or R) and NC-17. I've only ever written PG-13 or NC-17 so I tried my hardest not to cross a line because I have had fanfics deleted by the powers that be because of breaking rules and I don't want this fic deleted because I crossed the line. I'm sure a lot of you would be crushed to learn it was deleted. So if any of you know where the line is drawn, I'd really appreciate it because once I know the difference, future chapters could be even more sexy then this one. ;)

To the guest who wrote this for a review: _"Just another create chapter not finished yet hurry since you bright in New couple could u find away to give us the story that everybody never got was so disappointing about plane crash the people at home waiting on them who told cal her factions and others how missing and reactions when found did she go to get her to fix her love you did no amputation great I no you can write a story all fans would really love to get closures Turkey left hanging. Please please!"_

Could you explain what it is your asking. I can't tell if you want me to try to include a memory for the plane crash in this realm or if you want me to try and write my own versions of Callie and Arizona communicating after the plane crash. Let me know. :)

Thanks to all the new people who story alerted/favorite and author alerted/favorite me. It means a lot.

Please Leave a Review. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

As they neared the cabin a thought crossed Callie's mind, "Oh no!" She froze in place.

Arizona turned to look at her wife, "What? What happened? Are you okay?" The thoughts of something being wrong overwhelmed her mind as she turned to the side to face Callie but Callie was too frozen to look in her direction. Her eyes were kept straight.

"I think I left the keys to the house in the car." Her mind was racing trying to figure out where she left them. Thinking about whether or not she remembered picking them up from the console and putting them in her pocket or not. She kept thinking about each and every step. "I put the car in park, took the keys out of the ignition then I-I-I I think I opened the door and got out." She made a motion for each and everything she stated. "I can't for the life of me remember…"

Arizona placed a hand on Callie's arm to stop her rant. Finally blue orbs connected with brown ones, "Callie, it's okay."

"No it's not. How are we going to get into the house if the keys are in the car?" Callie protested. "The kids took the car. That means that they have their keys and our keys. We're going to have to sit outside the house waiting for them to come home." She pouted.

Arizona couldn't help the smile on her face as she wasn't worried at all, "Callie, think about it?"

Callie looked at Arizona completely flabbergasted, _why wasn't she worried about this?_ She thought to herself. When all of a sudden her face softened, she didn't look as confused anymore, "Wait a minute."

"You've figured it out haven't you?"

"The kids had to come here to get their ski-doo's so the keys must be here somewhere." She turned to Arizona in excitement. "Why didn't I think about that sooner? Come on, let's go to the garage, the kids probably parked the car over there." She almost dragged Arizona in the direction of their attached garage.

Once in the vicinity of the front door, Arizona finally stopped Callie from the haste, "Wait, we don't need to go to the car."

Callie's face turned back to being confused, "Sure we do. If we want to get into the house we need to go to the car."

Arizona smiled again, "Callie, I know you. You forget things, so when I saw that you left the keys on the console…" She pulled the keys out of her pocket and swung them in the air on her right pointer finger, "I grabbed them myself."

Callie's mouth made an 'O' shape, "You let me freak out for absolutely nothing?" Arizona nodded with a sly smile upon her face. "You're terrible. Remind me again, why I chose to marry you?"

"It's because I'm cute." Arizona stated.

Callie couldn't disagree with that, "Hm, maybe you're right but you're still evil on the inside."

"That's the whole point Calliope. I pull the ladies in with my adorableness and then once I have them, they get manipulated. Muahahaha…" She yelled to the skies in a maniacal evil genius kind of way.

"The ladies? You have ladies now do you?" Callie teased as they walked up the steps to their front door.

"Nah… Only one. She's pretty awesome, you should meet her." She nodded as they reached the front door.

Just as Arizona was reaching to put the key in the lock, Callie caught her off guard by pulling her close. "Oh yeah, what's she like?"

Arizona liked when they played these types of games so she reached up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck in thought, "Well let me see… She's stunningly beautiful with long raven locks and this smile that could melt the knees on anyone within a mile of her."

Callie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, "Hm, she does sound pretty amazing. Is she hard core?"

"Oh, she's definitely hard core and a badass." Arizona smirked.

"You know I love you right?" Callie inquired completely dropping their game.

Arizona leaned in and placed a light and delicate kiss on the Latina's lips.

"Is that a yes?" Callie asked still feeling the effect from the kiss. Something so small was enough to push her off the edge.

Arizona nodded again as she pulled Callie in for a deeper kiss. Tongue's danced with tongue's and lips followed paths that they'd become so used to. Arizona couldn't help but to tangle her fingers in Callie's hair to try and pull her closer and deeper. She needed this, they needed this. With so much built up energy over the last day, they needed a release. This was it.

Fumbling, Callie reached for the keys in Arizona's hands and turned to pin Arizona between her and the door so she could get the keys into the lock. With so much haste, she didn't know if she was going to get the key into the lock. Arizona's lips were on her neck, on her pulse point. She was starting to lose focus. _Which way did the key turn to unlock the door?_ She pondered in her mind as Arizona's lips made their way to Callie's earlobe. If she didn't get the door open soon, she was going to break it down.

*Click*

Came the familiar sound of the door lock tumble de-connecting from the house wall. After turning the key back, she pulled it out with ease. Finally, she was able to get the door open. Arizona was so lost in her conquest to notice that she had nothing behind her anymore. Luckily for her, Callie had gripped onto Arizona's back and stopped her from falling and dragging herself down with her.

Within seconds, they were in the house and the door shut behind them. They contained as much self-control as they could as they fumbled with top buttons and jacket zippers as they made their way up to their bedroom. Had this been fifteen years earlier, they would have ripped clothes off until they got to the bedroom but now that they had teenage kids they had to contain it.

It was Callie's turn to drive Arizona crazy, her lips connected with fresh porcelain skin just below the blonde's earlobe. She had her pinned against a wall mere inches from their bedroom door. Arizona's top was practically falling off her body.

"Oh god," Arizona couldn't contain her moan from the feel of Callie gently nipping at the fleshy skin at the base of her neck. "Callie…. The… Bedroom…" she barely got out between breaths.

Callie looked up briefly from her work and noticed they were right outside the bedroom. Without much effort, Callie lifted Arizona up, "Woah…" Arizona proclaimed surprised as she quickly wrapped her legs around the brunette. Callie walked them into the bedroom, practically slamming the door on their way in.

Once inside the bedroom, Callie wasted no time in ripping off their jackets once on the bed. She needed contact, she wanted contact, with no time to spare she was pulling Arizona's plaid shirt off without any concern for the buttons. Directly in front of her were two full breasts covered by a blue bra, the perfect shade to match her eyes. Callie stared at her hungrily. "You are stunning." She barely got out as a whisper staring at the woman in front of her with lust.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the compliment but she too had ideas and without much effort she was able to flip Callie so that she was on top. Callie's top long forgotten in a pile of clothes on the floor. Arizona pulled at the straps of her wife's bra and sucked the tender skin at the base of her neck. She could feel every moan and groan emitting from Callie's throat. It turned her on even more.

The wetness between Arizona's legs was getting to be far too much to handle. She needed Callie, she needed to feel Callie.

"Callie…" she pleaded looking the woman straight into her soul. She knew that without saying the words, she knew that Callie knew what she wanted. What they both wanted.

They had been dancing around each other for a few days now and now that they were finally here, finally alone, they wanted it. They needed it because even though they were around each other at work working on patients together, there was never any time for just them. Every time there was, they were too tired. This was their moment. Their moment of love and they were going to enjoy it.

Without much thought Callie released Arizona of all her clothing and couldn't help but to bask in the sheer beauty that was one Arizona Robbins. Even as the years passed, she may be hiding some gray under those blonde locks but her figure still resembled the woman she met all those years ago. There wasn't much about the woman lying in front of her that Callie didn't love and loved to re-introduce herself to.

Callie joined in and removed the rest of her clothing as well. Everything on full display for Arizona's viewing pleasure. Even now in this moment Callie still felt butterflies whenever Arizona looked her naked form. She never tried to cover herself up; she just felt a tinge of nervousness whenever that look of love and lust made its way across Arizona's face whenever they made love. Sure she could see the hunger in Arizona's eyes but she could also see the love, the love that got them to this moment in their lives.

From that point forward, they relished in each other's arms, re-introducing themselves to each and every part of each other's body.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arizona planted one last kiss to Callie's lips before rolling of the Latina who was having difficulty catching her breath.

"That was…" Callie couldn't find the right word to describe what just happened between them. It was all kinds of amazing but she couldn't find that one word to describe it.

"Yes it was," Arizona stared at Callie with her head perched on her hand. "I've missed us." She couldn't help but to say because it was true as she brushed a stray strand of raven locks from Callie's face. They weren't able to 'be' together for quite some time now. The combination of their work schedules and their kids after school activities, there was either no time for it or they were too exhausted for it.

After a few minutes, Callie finally got her breathing under control and rolled over to imitate Arizona perching her head on her left hand. With her right hand she swiped her hand through her hair to try and free the sweat coating her body from her hair. She could feel the cool sensation of the cool air tingling the parts of her body that her hair was covering.

"We really need to find more time for this," Callie wiggled her eyes brows as she traced her right index finger down Arizona's shoulder to her hand. At which point she couldn't help but to play with the lighter fingers.

"Yes we do," The smile on Arizona's face was as big as ever. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Sure she's been happy with her life but not having these kinds of moments with her wife had taken a part of her and she missed that part. She looked down at their entwined fingers and got lost in the feel of it. The light touches leaving tingly sensations across her hand. The sensations shot through her body again.

Callie pulled her from her focus when she heard Callie's stomach growl.

Arizona chuckled, "Looks like somebody's hungry."

"What can I say? I work up an appetite whenever I'm with you…" Callie leaned in and placed a gentle peck on Arizona's lips.

Arizona stopped her from pulling away and captured her lips again. Pulling away, she looked into brown eyes, "I actually could use some food as well. Maybe we should get up and cook something. I'm sure when the girls get back they'll be hungry as well." She stated moving to get out of the bed. Callie couldn't help but to stare at the back side of Arizona as she grabbed for her clothes lying on the ground.

"Food would be good. There's just one problem," Callie advised getting out of the bed and doing the same as Arizona.

"What's that?" Arizona asked as she put on her red and black plaid shirt. Looking over she noticed Callie just putting on her bra and couldn't help but to stare, her mouth-watering at the sight.

Callie chuckled at the look on her wife's face, "If you keep your mouth open like that, bugs are going to fly into it and I don't want to be kissing a bug lady."

Arizona shook her head, "You think you're such a comedian don't you."

"I am funny." Before Arizona could come up with a comeback, she added, "What I was saying was, we don't have any food in the house. We need to go to the store and get some remember?"

Arizona had a light bulb moment, "Right. I completely forgot. Well I guess we should do that." There was another grumble but this time it came from Arizona. "I guess I really am hungry." She looked in the mirror and straightened her hair a bit so that it didn't look so obvious that she just got laid. No matter what she did, it wasn't working, she couldn't get what she wanted. Just then Callie placed a ball cap on her head.

"Here, this should work to hide your sex hair." Callie smirked knowing she's the reason Arizona was all up in arms trying to fix her hair.

"Thanks," She looked over to Callie and noticed she already had a hat on her head. "Aren't we a little match-y now?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "So what? We're just going to the store. What's so big about that?"

Arizona tilted her head in thought, "I supposed." There came another grumble. "Come on, let's go, mama is hungry." She wiggled her eyebrows to give a double meaning.

After they get they find their jackets and determine where the keys were dropped they made their way out of the house to the SUV.

XXXXXXXXX

Once back from the grocery store and all the items were put away they decided they would make the easiest and messiest form of food because they wanted something they could have fun with.

"I love tacos! Why don't we cook them more at home?" Arizona asked having fun cutting up the tomatoes and putting them into a Ziploc container so it could be easily stored later.

Callie smiled at the excitement written all over Arizona face and responded saying, "We never have time for tacos. The work that goes into making them takes too much time." She was working on cooking the hamburger.

Once done the tomatoes Arizona moved onto the other vegetables they bought, "Well, I think we should try and do tacos at least once in a while."

"Well maybe we should," She looked over her shoulder at Arizona chopping up the cucumbers. "Maybe we can enlist the girls help. That way, we don't have to do all of the work all of the time." She suggested.

Arizona looked away from her cutting and stared at calling knowingly, "I like the idea, especially since they do like them as much as we do. I knew I married you for a reason."

Callie smiled, "How's the vegetables coming, I'm almost done with the hamburger."

"Good, I'm almost done."

*DING*

Callie looked at the oven noticing the correct temp for the taco shelves was right, "Okay, well before you finish, do you want to put the taco shells into the oven so that they can cook. Hopefully the hamburger will be done in the time that it takes to heat up the tacos."

Arizona smiled at Callie in understanding, "Got it." She went to the cabinet with the pans she required. After placing them on both pans, she put them into the oven and put the timer on for the desired time. She leaned against the counter right next to Callie, "So… do you want to go take advantage of our hot tub once we finish eating?"

There was a sparkle in Arizona's eye that made Callie shiver. "Uh… Sure. That sounds like a great idea. After the long day we had, I think we could use a nice soak in the hot tub."

Arizona placed her hand on the small of Callie's back before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Callie's cheek. "I'm going to go make sure it and the pool are in working order." She couldn't help but to let her hand linger just for a couple of seconds and she walked away letting her hips sway just enough that if Callie turned it would drive her crazy.

Of course Callie turned to watch her wife walk away and those hips, they did get to her. Turning back to the hamburger, all thought of hunger went out the window. However, she knew that she had to focus on the food as much as she wanted to just drop everything and catch up to Arizona but she couldn't. She needed to finish cooking the food so that even if they didn't eat any, the kids would have some when they come back home.

A couple of minutes later, Arizona made her way back into the kitchen, "Yup, looks like everything is in working order."

"Arizona, you know we have a guy who monitors them when we're not here right?" Callie inquired wondering why her wife felt the need to check it herself.

"Of course I do, I just wanted to make you crazy by walking away." Callie's jaw dropped. "I did text the girls though. They said they are on their way back now. They should be here in the next hour or so because they are going to stop at the neighbour's house first." She added nonchalantly as she moved to sit at the stool at the island.

Before Callie could even think about responding, the timer on the oven went indicating that the taco shells were good to go. Callie also made note of the fact that the hamburger was done too. "Well, I guess we can eat now." She watched as Arizona moved toward the oven to pull the tacos out of the oven as Callie moved the pan with the hamburger to the island with all of the other taco ingredients. After placing the hamburger into a bowl and putting the pan in the sink, she reached for some plates for herself and Arizona, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled staring at the food in front of her. She could hear her stomach growl again but she didn't care. She wanted the food staring at her right now.

They both grabbed two shells each and put different combinations of hamburger, vegetables, salsa and shredded cheese into their tacos. Once at the table, Callie couldn't help but to chuckle as she watched Arizona try to get a bite off of her taco without it falling all over the place. Callie was smart and pulled her hair up into a pony-tail so that she didn't have to worry about her hair getting messy.

Arizona looked up from her mess and noticed the pony-tail on Callie, "Ahh… that's so smart." She tried to point with a taco that was falling apart in her hands.

"Do you want one?" Callie asked holding out a spare hair tie.

Arizona nodded, "I would but if I put down this taco, it is going to fall everywhere and then I'm going to either have to scoop it all back somehow or get a fork. So I'm good."

"Don't be silly, I can do it for you," She got up from her seat across from Arizona and made her way behind the blonde. Her fingers stroked each and every strand of hair making sure she grasped all of it before pulling it back into a little ponytail. With her shorter blonde curls, there wasn't a whole lot of hair but there was just enough to make a ponytail. "There you go."

She tried her best to give a thumbs up because she couldn't speak with all the food in her mouth. Once free, she spoke, "Thanks babe."

"No problem," She sat back down and joined in with Arizona trying to eat the very messy tacos.

XXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later and a couple more tacos, Callie and Arizona sat there completely stuffed.

"Ahh… that's what I needed," Arizona rubbed her belly before standing up and taking hers and Callie's plates over to the sink.

Callie nodded, "Agreed. However, I don't know about you but I don't really feel awake enough to go in the hot tub, you?"

Arizona placed the plates in the sink, "Not really. How about a movie? The girls should be home soon and if they want they can join us."

"Sounds perfect," Called agreed.

They quickly did the dishes and put the food into the fridge before making their way over to their family room in the basement.

"What movie do you want to watch Callie?" Arizona asked walking over to their collection of DVD's on the shelf.

Callie shrugged as she plopped down on the couch, "You choose. I'm up for anything."

Arizona smiled as she looked back at the shelf, "Hmm… What to watch?" She pondered to herself. Eventually she just closed her eyes and picked one. Once she had it she put the DVD into the Blu-ray player and walked over to where Callie was sitting.

"What did you end up picking?" Callie asked as Arizona sat down next to her.

"I randomly selected… '_The Heat'._ The one with Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock," Arizona smiled knowing that this movie would be a funny movie.

Callie smiled knowingly, "I haven't seen that movie in ages." She stated as the movie previews started to play on the screen.

Unbeknownst to Callie and Arizona, the kids walked through the door about an hour later waiting for the wrath that was their moms because they came home about forty-five minutes later than they said. However, they were met with neither of them in sight. After walking around the house, they found Callie and Arizona fast asleep on the couch in the basement. Arizona had her head on Callie's shoulder and she had her head on top of Arizona's head. The movie was still playing but they were completely out.

Sofia reached for the remote that was sitting next to Callie and hit the power button before grabbing the nearest blanket and placing it on her mom's without waking them up.

With that Sofia walked out of the room with her sister and friends and they made their way up the stairs to find some food.


End file.
